Daughter of Ryuukotsusei
by Kylwyn
Summary: East and West have been at war for what seems like forever. After her brother is killed Kagome is trained as an assassin, given the task of taking care of her little sister Kikyo and making sure her mother’s scheme for revenge goes smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

Something didn't smell right; it was a familiar smell but not enough so to place. Crawling out of bed, Kagome made her way out into the hall. The guards at the door gave her slight nods as she passed and continued on their watch. Padding barefoot on the cold stone she made her way through the twisting halls to her parents room.

It was as she was arriving that she heard it: the single blood-curling scream. Turning around and running back for her and her brother's room she heard her parents door burst open, and her father barreled past her followed closely by her mother. When she arrived in front of her room no one in the crowd noticed the little five-year-old girl in a yellow silk nightgown pushing forward, because if they had they would certainly have tried to save her from the sight she witnessed next.   
The two guards who had been at the door lay with their throats slit, blood pooling on the floor. Shocked Kagome entered the room to see her mother weeping, and clutching at her father's feet while four guards wiped off their swords. "We got them my lord." "Good. Now get them out of my sight." The guards began to haul the bodies of two grown demons out of the room. Dodging out of the way Kagome saw what she had not noticed before, the corpse that lay in the bed of her little brother who she had left asleep moments before. No one saw her; no one heard her, and no one saved her when her father made her 'die' too.   
Kagome shot up her purple skin soaked in a cold sweat. A memory that was all it was just a memory. _'Events must be confronted at the time not after, other wise they distract you. And I can't risk being distracted now more then ever.' _ Kagome glanced out her window toward the thin line on the horizon. '_Dawn_.' Pulling off her thin blanket she placed her feet on the stone floor of her room in the palace barracks and rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm even in the wrong place for those memories. That happened in the old winter castle, not here." 

Kagome's black hair fell across her back and pooled around her as she sat, though if she had been standing it would have reached to just below her backside. Kagome's blue black eyes stared into space as she absentmindedly traced the dark blue lines on her face; she had one small dash along each of her cheekbones and another set going along her eyes in a thin line like eyeliner only to flare out as they reached the corner of her eye to connect.

A loud rumble snapped her back to reality and a small smile spread across Kagome's lips. "I really am ruled by my stomach." Kagome said to the air while standing up and stretching. "Wonder what's for breakfast?" The dinning hall was empty except for a few other early risers. Kagome dressed for training made her way to grab a bowl of rice pudding before settling in beside her second in command Sango a former Taijiya. The two sat in companionable silence until they had finished eating at which point Sango turned to her and asked, "Are we really going today?" Kagome nodded.   
Today they were to leave for the western lands. Kagome's mother Leiko had been trying to negotiate a peace between east and west for months and finally they had come to an agreement. Young Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands would become the mate of Kikyo the heir to the east.   
Kagome stood up and headed for the dojo, she wanted to train before the soldiers began to arrive and Sango followed her lead. All of Kagome's men were already there and training hard. Each one was intensely loyal and determined to do their best for who they knew to be the true heir. The only two women in the group of assassins temporarily turned bodyguards Sango and Kagome headed for the middle of the dojo. Turning to face one another they bowed and began to spar.   
Kagome let her instincts take over as she thought over what had happened to her in the last 200 years since her twin brother's death. Kikyo just two at the time had still been in the nursery. Her father in order to protect her told everyone that Kagome had died too and since the entire province was grieving no one ever thought to question the arrival of a young girl in the ranks.   
She had excelled in all the tasks given her, both physical and mental; in fact it was throwing herself into these tasks that let her keep her sanity at all. Her mother had been to distraught at the time to even notice that her daughter's body was not there and had easily believed her husband's lie about Kagome's death for many years. 

It had been while watching her brother's body burn that her father had lost control. The battle between the lands had caused the Inu to cross the final line. Ryuukotsusei lost his mind that day and transforming into his magnificent form had traveled to the west. They heard soon after that he had killed the Inutaisho but had been sealed to a cliff face in the processes.

Kagome had often dreamt that she would free him one day when she was strong enough though those dreams had been shattered almost a year ago when word came that the dead Inutaisho's hanyou son had killed him. Her father's insanity was the only thing that could have allowed something like that to happen. Knowing she had to be strong for her family she had gone and informed her mother of her existence.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie to look at the young boy who was trying so hard to gain her attention. "Ma'am, Lady Leiko would like to see you in her study." Kagome nodded her acknowledgement and the boy went scurrying off.

Walking out of the dojo Kagome headed to were she was supposed to be. Many wouldn't dare enter Lady Leiko's presence covered in sweat but Kagome dare not keep her mother waiting on today of all days.

Inside the study was cool and dark, books lined the walls and expensive rugs covered the floors. The room held none of the warmth it had when she was small and she shivered remembering with sadness that it had always had fresh flowers filling the vases and the curtains draw open before. Her mother sat behind the desk in one of her most elegant kimonos looking over papers pretending not to be as anxious as she was.

"Lady Leiko, you asked to see me?" Her mother looked up and gave one of her charming smiles, "Kagome no one else is here. Call me mother." "Yes mother." When Kagome had confessed to her mother her identity, her mother had gone odd. She began to make notes and to plot; it wasn't until later that Kagome found out it was revenge she was plotting.

"I've sent the proper uniforms to your group as we speak. You and Sango shall go as Kikyo's maids so as to keep a close watch on the girl. I don't want her screwing things up thank the Kami she is ignorant of our plans." Leiko's voice was smooth and level though anyone who had heard her speak while truly calm would know she was no where near such a state now.

"Remember you are to guard your sister. If anything should go terribly wrong before the mating ceremony kill Sesshomaru. Otherwise we do nothing until after she has born him his first child. Then we kill him and the babe."

Kagome didn't entirely agree with this plan but she remembered how useless it was to argue with her mother, and nodded. "Now go my daughter. You leave at noon." Kagome frowned. "Why noon?" Leiko looked at her as though Kagome had grown a second head. "Because your little sister needs her beauty sleep before meeting her future husband." She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome bowed and left, she did not want anymore of a description of the life of ladies. The thought of how she could have turned out sent a shiver down her spine.

Bathing quickly Kagome found a maid's uniform in her room. Changing into the reasonably well made white cotton kimono she left her room to seek out her group. Giving the air a quick sniff she headed off to the dinning hall where her men were now eating.

They all were dressed in their new guard uniforms and all looked intensely unhappy about it. "Good morning boys." Kagome called and leaned against the wall just inside the heavy oak doors. Miroku the lecher of her small group flinched at the sound. "What's wrong Miroku?" She asked with fake concern. She knew exactly what was wrong: the man had a hang over. It was faint but still detectable on the human's person. He must have rubbed his skin raw trying to get it off.

"Nothing." Was his vague answer. "It'll be nothing so long as woman don't start lining up at the palace gates with babies on their hips that look remarkable like you in nine months time." A few sniggers escaped from various sides of the table at her remark. Though Sango who had just entered the room looked pissed.

(A/N: Ouch! Fingers and eyes hurting! Need sleep. Tell me how you like this first chapter please. I'd like just a little feedback before I post the next chapter. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving for the West

(I'm bad. I forgot to give any description of the people! So I'm reposting chapter one, reread if you want to know how Kagome looks. Everyone else looks the same as in the show. I guess I should stop writing when I'm tired enough to fall out of my chair. ')

Last time

They all were dressed in their new guard uniforms and all looked intensely unhappy about it. "Good morning boys." Kagome called and leaned against the wall just inside the heavy oak doors. Miroku the lecher of her small group flinched at the sound. "What's wrong Miroku?" She asked with fake concern. She knew exactly what was wrong: the man had a hang over. The smell was faint but still detectable on the human's person. He must have rubbed his skin raw trying to get it off.

"Nothing." Was his vague answer. "It'll be nothing so long as woman don't start lining up at the palace gates with babies on their hips that look remarkable like you in nine months time." A few sniggers escaped from various sides of the table at her remark. Though Sango who had just entered the room looked pissed.

Chapter 2

Kagome could feel the anger rolling off of Sango who came to stand beside her against the wall. "Don't worry." Kagome reassured in a soft whisper. "He didn't do anything." Sango calmed a bit but still glared at Miroku who began to squirm uncomfortably.

"When do we leave?" Sango asked eyes hooked on Miroku. Kagome tried to hide the amusement that was sure to be in her voice. "At noon." Sango finally looked at her confuse, then grimaced. "White is not your colour. Why noon?" "Kikyo needs her sleep, apparently she didn't get enough last night." Kagome tried to make it sound like Kikyo was nervous instead of just lazy. Sango accepted this answer with a nod and returned to watching Miroku.

"Hey, I need your help for a minute. Can you come with me?" Sango followed Kagome out into the corridor. "What do you need help with?"

"Well I can't go to the west like this. They'd know I'm not a maid in two seconds flat." Kagome gestured to herself. "Mmmm you've got a point, not many maids have the same colouring as the deceased Lord Ryuukotsusei. What can I do?"

"You can make sure this spell works properly and tell me any time it starts to fade." "That all? Then go for it!"

Kagome began to chant softly watching her hands as the colour faded to a creamy white. The dark blue swirls that had wrapped up her arms disappeared and her smell changed to that of a human. "How's that?" Sango circled her slowly and returned to stand in front of her. "You look and feel human to me. Where did you learn to do that?" Kagome smiled secretively. "I was in training to be an assassin long before you, remember?" Suddenly they heard yelling and the smashing sound of dishes breaking coming from the dining hall beside them.

(A/N: Kagome now looks like she does in the shows brown eyes and all.)

Rushing inside the girls found that about 30 soldiers surrounded the small table for the 10 males under Kagome's care. Walking up behind them unnoticed Kagome listened to what they were saying. "You men aren't soldiers." One said, "Ya, yer nothing but murderers." a weasel demon added. Kagome was proud to see that her boys sat still and made no move to retaliate against the soldiers pushing them, though the young kitsune named Shippo was shaking hard.

"Attention!" Kagome called and all her boys stood up at attention, shocking the soldiers. "Go see that everything is in order for our departure, I don't want a single hitch in our task. Meet me back here in two hours. Move!" Filing smoothly through the wall of soldiers they left to accomplish the tasks they had been given earlier during their first briefing.

"Since when did trained assassins start listening to a maid?" The first man she had heard speak sneered. Kagome never released control of all her youki but at the man's remark she let a fraction of it be felt and that was all it took to send the man and his companions to their knees. "Watch what you say to me and my men ningen. If it were not for their self-control you and your little friends would be dead right now. Remember that." Kagome turned on her heal and left them there.

Again in the corridor she found all her boys standing there waiting. "Well I don't think they will try that again anytime soon." Kisho an older kitsune laughed. Everyone joined in the laughter until wiping the tears from her eyes Kagome managed to speak. "As… as funny as that was gentlemen I…I really do need you to do what I told you." Smiling the group dispersed. Sango and Kagome being under the cover of maids went to arrange it so they had quick and easy access to their weapons and armor.

Inside Kagome's room they were busy packing their things into the secret compartment at the bottom of one of Kikyo's chests. "What are we going to do about Hiraikotsu? It's to big to fit in here." Kagome didn't even look up from wrapping her many daggers and twin katanas in a piece of brown leather. "We'll have one of the kitsune take it. They don't really need that many weapons with their fox fire." Placing the bundle at the bottom of the chest she began to fold her black leather corset.

Years of curiosity finally got the better of her and Sango just had to ask, "Why do you wear leather instead of metal or bone?" Kagome looked up surprised by the question but answered without pause. "Metal and bone may protect you better from a strait on hit but they cause you to have less flexibility. Leather is the strongest material that allows me to move fast enough to avoid getting hit in the first place. Truthfully I don't even need armor, I just wear it because it's the most practical for fighting." Finished packing Kagome placed the board back in place and replaced the fine roles of silk and other fabrics before she and Sango brought it out to be loaded onto the carriage.

(A/N: Kagome's 'armor' is an outfit like Selene's off of Underworld. Black leather shirt, corset, pants and boots with lots of good places to hide daggers.)

Kikyo had been given an early lunch so they could set out on time, wishing to be alone in the carriage while in a foul mood Kagome and Sango had been forced to ride alongside; for which they had been all to grateful. Kikyo unlike her older sister and brother (when he had been alive) did not share the same colours as their father. Her skin was the same as their mothers: white and weak, not as weak as a ningen's but easily cut in comparison.

The trip took almost a week and by the time they arrived at the palace of the moon Kikyo was as grumpy as a child in desperate need of a nap. 'She truly is a sweet creature she is just far to used to getting her own way.' Kagome thought as Kikyo made a miraculous turn around when she stepped out of the carriage, to be welcomed by the western lord, his half brother and stepmother.

Kikyo stepped forward and bowed low to show her respect. "Thank you for welcoming me into your presence." Kagome and Sango dismounted their horses and went to kneel behind Kikyo. 'Wow so that's what they taught in all those classes I had never had the chance to get.' Kagome thought surprised at Kikyo's talent for being a kiss up.

Izayoi rushed over and straitened Kikyo so she could hug her. "No need for such formalities here my darling. You're going to be family soon!" Kagome could have sworn she heard twin snorts come from the boys, who were famous for trying to kill each other. 'I don't think they are as different as they think.' Kagome thought amused by not only them but also by the look on Kikyo's face as she was hugged. Touching was not something that dragons were famous for. And although to Kagome's knowledge Kikyo had never been outright cruel to a human she was not known for her love of them.

Kagome sat smiling quietly. Although these people were her enemies Kagome could feel no ill will toward them. They had suffered just as much as she had. "Come lets get you settled in." Izayoi took Kikyo's hand and lead her inside gesturing for several servants to help with the baggage. Kagome and Sango stood and keeping their heads bowed as they passed the young lords followed behind their mistress.

(A/N: Well what do ya think? Flame me or praise me, I don't care just give me a response.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kikyo

(A/N: I was asked by someone not to make Kikyo a spoiled brat and well I'm sorry, I cleaned her up as much as I could without screwing up the storyline. Hope it's enough.)

Last time

Kagome sat smiling quietly. Although these people were her enemies Kagome could feel no ill will toward them. They had suffered just as much as she had. "Come lets get you settled in." Izayoi took Kikyo's hand and lead her inside gesturing for several servants to help with the baggage. Kagome and Sango stood and keeping their heads bowed as they passed the young lords followed behind their mistress.

Chapter 3

Walking through the halls of the Palace of the Moon Kagome was reminded of home before they had started to lose their lands to the other 3 territories. The west had always been famous for it's wealth and to say it showed in every stone was an understatement. It emanated through the halls but managed to avoid haughtiness with its elegance. Blood red rugs ran along the halls, paintings in delicate gold frames hung along the walls, while black curtains were pulled back with gold ropes from the huge picture windows.

Upon arriving at Kikyo's new room they found all her luggage already there. 'I'll have to check for a servants entrance.' Kagome thought as she quickly scanned the room for any immediate threat. Finding none she began to take in the room itself.

It was a large room with a balcony at the far side that overlooked the palace gardens; the right corner of the room beside the balcony was blocked off by semi-transparent white drapes, behind which was a raised wooden platform with a futon on it. Along the same side was a long dressing table and further down a dressing screen.

Along the left side of the room were three doors; the door closest to the main door was a sliding screen behind which Kagome could smell warm water and bathing oils. The second was a set of double doors that obviously led to a closet while the third was almost invisible, tucked into the corner it more than likely held the futons and blankets for Sango and herself. All was illuminating in a gentle glow cast from the small oil lamps that lined the pale green walls.

Playing the ever good maids Sango and Kagome went and started to empty the chests of clothes into the closet and set the boxes of jewelry on the dressing table while Izayoi explained the procedure of things to Kikyo.

When Izayoi left to make sure things would be ready for dinner on time Kikyo turned and walked over to grumpily flop onto her bed. "Who does that human think she is! I mean the nerve of her to talk to me in such a way, and ¡touch me!" Kikyo made an annoyed sound while examining the ceiling. Kagome and Sango decided to do the only thing they could to prevent getting in trouble: they stayed silent.

(A/N: If you have read my other fic Chase Throughout Time then you already know what ¡! means. If you haven't then I'll tell you now. Doing ¡! around a word puts extra emphasis on it. This is usually used in Spanish though.)

After a few minutes Kikyo sat up and leaned on her elbows to actually talk to them (instead of give orders) for the first time. "You two would never touch me without permission, would you?" "No your highness." They both murmured quietly and bowed their heads before returning to their task. Kikyo eyed them skeptically before saying. "Mother said that you two were specially trained to come with me, though you both look like ordinary maids to me."

Sango decided to answer and spoke very gently compared to her regular tones, since she would be forced to endure any punishment that Kikyo saw fit to bestow. "Then we are doing our jobs well your highness." Apparently intrigued Kikyo continued her line of questioning. "What makes you so special compared to Kinta and Hitome?" She asked listing her two former maids (who had both been severely questioned for information on all of Kikyo's habits). Both girls froze in their work and looked at each other from across the room discussing with looks how much they should reveal.

Kikyo waited a little impatiently, she had seen maids do this many times before since they almost always came in pairs to assure that they didn't fight. Each set seemed to be able to read each other's mind and it annoyed her to no end being unable to eavesdrop.

Kagome was the one to answer since she had gotten her orders directly from the reigning lady of the eastern lands. "We are trained to notice things hime." Kagome decided it would be better to keep word of their fighting skills quiet just on the off chance they were being spied on. "Notice things like what?" Kikyo seemed very interested. Again another look was shared between the two and Sango took the question this time. "Behavior. We are also trained to notice traps and can identify most poisons and make their antidotes." She was extremely vague in her reply but Kikyo failed to notice.

Kikyo sat up fully looking worried. "Is there something wrong with the peace?" Kagome responded to her younger sister's question calmly. "Not that we know of hime. We are here because your mother is simply worried for your safety, as mothers tend to do." Kikyo sat back on her elbows again fully satisfied with her answer, before throwing her head back in an oddly feline yawn.

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner, after that I expect to be bathed and have a fresh kimono waiting." She told them standing up so one of them could help her remove the elegant but travel worthy kimono she had been wearing, whilst the other retrieved her nightgown. "Hai, hime." Kagome was thankful of this. She had had enough of the young girl's curiosity, and although they only had the small difference in age of two human years Kikyo was still very much the naïve girl.

Sango and Kagome settled on Kagome searching the room more thoroughly while Sango went with Kikyo to dinner since it would raise fewer questions about their training; Sango being far better with poisons and Kagome better with spells.

Kikyo woke two hours later in a bit better mood than when she fell asleep and gave both women their instructions. Sango went and bathed with Kikyo washing the hime's back and hair while in a well-disguised foul mood. Whereas Kagome went and searched through all the newly placed kimonos to find one suitable enough for what she knew they were grossly understating by calling a dinner.

She ended her search when she found the fine silk sakura petal pink furisode she had seen earlier and paired it with a pale purple obi. Along the hem of the furisode thread the same colour as the obi was sewn in the shape of sakura blossoms and although it was extremely plain compared to Kikyo's usual choice of dress Kagome had the feeling she would look stunning in it.

"You want ¡me! To wear that?" Kikyo gestured to herself then the kimono as she spoke looking unimpressed with Kagome's choice. "Please your highness. If you would just let us see how it looks first then decide. You will still have enough time to change if you think it inappropriate all the same." Kikyo rolled her eyes yet humored then anyway.

Once dressed just as Kagome expected she looked beautiful. Instead of ones attention being draw to the dress on the person it was drawn to the person in the dress. The colour gave her a slightly flushed looked, while her obi tied in the back to look like a butterfly then left to hang down made her look very tall and with her hair swept up in a bunkin-takashimada held with kanzashi she looked much more like a lady of her rank then Kagome had ever seen her.

Kikyo eyed herself in a full-length mirror they had found. "Yes," She turned to examine her back. "Yes with a bit of jewelry I think this will do well enough." Later as she and Sango left, Kikyo stopped to speak with Kagome. "Wash while I am away. Avoid my more expensive oils though do use something; I can't have you smelling like a soldier now can I?" With that she disappeared down the hall.

(A/N: Dame why do my more brilliant ideas always have to come while I'm ready to drop down unconscious? Anyway here is a glossary to help with some of the terms.)

Glossary:

Taijiya - Demon exterminator

Youki - Demonic aura

Ningen - Human

Hime - Princess

Furisode - Young, unmarried Japanese women wear this type of kimono with long flowing sleeves that reach almost to the ankles

Bunkin-takashimada - Traditional upswept Japanese hairstyle

Kanzashi – Delicate gold combs and hair accessories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner

Last time

Kikyo eyed herself in a full-length mirror they had found. "Yes," She turned to examine her back. "Yes with a bit of jewelry I think this will do well enough." Later as she and Sango left, Kikyo stopped to speak with Kagome. "Wash while I am away. Avoid my more expensive oils though do use something; I can't have you smelling like a soldier now can I?" With that she disappeared down the hall.

Chapter 4

As soon as they left Kagome did a thorough search of the room. She stayed so quiet throughout her search that any Inu youkai that may have passed by would not have known she was there. Finding nothing but a spell to detect danger she went into the bathing room.

The room was steamy from the hot spring fueled furo that was imbedded in the stone floor. Along the far side Kikyo already had all her oils and soaps lined up, behind that sat a bench with drying clothes on it. Stripping, Kagome lowered herself into the hot water and swam over to the side with the soaps.

Powdered soaps placed in small leather bags lay bunched together next to hair oils in different brightly coloured glass bottles. Kagome disregarded Kikyo's warning about not touching the more expensive ones, as she highly doubted Kikyo knew any of the prices. Skimming her hand along the bottles she picked one out of the line and sniffed it. No not that one. Finally she found the ones that Kikyo had used and began to scrub herself clean of almost a weeks worth of grime.

Once she had removed all the suds and dried off she approached the other bottles that Kikyo possessed. Each of these was for after the furo, to smooth and give that mystical glow to ones skin. Again finding the ones that Kikyo had used she applied them in a considerably less amount then Kikyo and left the room to find a clean kimono.

Returning to the now dark room, it was then that she noticed the sound of soft breathing and a small lump in Kikyo's bed.

At the same time

Sesshomaru had expected Kikyo to dress in something even more sparkly, complicated and inappropriate then the kimono she had arrived in. So when she arrived in the great hall looking like what seemed a vision in pink and purple he was forced to hide his shock.

Izayoi stood smiling and lead Kikyo to sit across from him. As she neared he was hit with what seemed to be a wall of honey suckle and lavender. He also noticed that her jewelry made up for the simple elegance of the kimono and obi. 'How disappointing. I had thought for a moment this would not be to horrible.'

As the evening progressed he watched Kikyo flirt boldly with Inuyasha after her attempts on him failed.

"So you wield the Tetsusaiga? You must be very powerful then." She said before looking away with a shy smile. "It's not really about power but skill and I'm the only one who has enough of it to use it." He gave a cocky grin across the table to Kikyo from Sesshomaru's left.

Sesshomaru who hadn't talked till this point said in his low smooth voice whilst still having his head bowed to look down at his bowl. "Yes, skill at being a hanyou. His human blood is the only reason he may touch the Tetsusaiga while a full-blooded youkai may not." Kikyo just took this as more reason to praise Inuyasha. "Really? I didn't even notice! Your youki is far more powerful than that of any regular hanyou."

Other than a little anger for his pride he was actually happy to not have her hanging off him like that. 'This is going to be a long night. I should probably give Jaken the signal when he comes.'

He had had a feeling the evening would not go well so he had given Jaken instructions to come down after a polite amount of time and if Sesshomaru gave him the signal of looking directly at him and taking a sip of wine, Jaken was to make his presence known and give an excuse for Sesshomaru to leave.

It was sneakier than he would have liked but they needed to be very polite to their guest in order to gain control of the eastern lands as peacefully as possible.

Sango sat a ways behind Kikyo trying to think about anything other than her stomach as it growled. Dinner, they called this dinner! That had to be the biggest understatement she had ever heard. They were all gathered in a giant room that had a long low table running the length of it; piled on this table was every food she could think of and more.

Although she hadn't been hungry before and had been fully prepared to take her dinner later like she was supposed to; the smells made her mouth water and stomach howl. Kagome was lucky she wasn't there and not only because of the delicious smells. It was almost painful watching Kikyo try and flirt with BOTH the young lords. She bowed her head and let an inaudible sigh escape her. It was going to be a very long night.

Kagome approached the lump on the bed cautiously breathing in slowly to identify the species of the intruder. 'Human!' She thought shocked. Kagome turned up the lamp next to the bed and pulled back the covers. Sure enough it was a little human girl fast asleep.

Kagome was about to wake her up when she remembered her state of dress. 'Better fix that first.' She thought. Instead of the nightgown she had wanted to put on, she dressed in another of her plain maids kimonos with a sigh. Turning back to the little girl she saw that the girl was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

When the girl focused on Kagome she flashed a bright gappy smile. "What are you doing in here?" Kagome whispered as she approached and sat beside her. The girl said nothing but gave an innocent smile. "You shouldn't be in here. My mistress isn't the fondest of children or humans so you are in twice as much trouble if she catches you." The little girl then looked very sad.

Kagome scooped her up in her arms and started to walk for the door. "Come on I will take you back to where you belong." The little girl slumped and gave a sad sigh. Kagome felt sorry for the poor thing. There weren't many humans in the palace let alone children. So with a small smile she added. "Lets just say I found you a little lost after playing hide and seek, shall we?"

The little girl straitened and gave the same dazzlingly sweet smile she had given earlier. "Just give me a moment will you?" Kagome put her down near the door then went and to lay her nightgown out over her already prepared futon, as it was secret code to Sango that she was all right and would be back shortly. She lay down briefly in Kikyo's bed to cover the girl's smell with her own that thanks to the furo was the exact same as Kikyo's, then turning down the lamp again she went and took the girls hand before heading into the dimly lit corridor.

"Okay now which way?" She asked playfully. The girl pointed to the right, the opposite direction of were Kikyo and Sango had gone and ran pulling Kagome behind. Still playing the human down to a tee she jogged to keep up.

When they arrived at a T section in the hall the girl stopped and seemed to think about which way to go. "I'm called Akako." Kagome gave the girl the name she had used since she was a child with everyone out side her small trusted taichi of assassins. The name meant 'Red' very befitting her considering her new life.

The child turned to give her a quick smile before letting go of Kagome's hand and pressing her own quickly against Kagome's stomach before starting off to their left. Kagome truly laughed for the first time in just under a century before setting off after her, disturbing servants and those of rank alike as they raced through the halls.

Sesshomaru didn't show any signs of his relief when he saw Jaken walk into the great hall. He simply looked directly at the imp and took a sip from his wine. Jaken jumped and gave a squawk half way between relief and fear as he rushed to kneel beside his lord.

"Forgive me my lord for interrupting and my incompetence!" He began and cast his lord a quick glance before continuing. "It is the girl my lord, Rin. She is missing again!" Sesshomaru stayed calm since Jaken had made Rin sound fairly unimportant in front of their guest. Standing to his full height of 6'2 he bowed politely and apologized prior to leaving the hall at a fast pace Jaken scurrying after him.

Once they were out of ear shot Sesshomaru stopped causing Jaken to walk right into his legs. "What happened this time?" Jaken would never find this out but Sesshomaru loved to hear how the child had outwitted the imp this time. Shaking Jaken recounted the tale. "She refused to settle down unless I told her a story, so I sat and closed my eyes for only a moment! To think which of your great tales to tell, then when I opened my eyes again she was gone!"

A ghost of a smile cast over the lord's lips. "Come Jaken." "Yes we should hurry my lord! I fear she has gone to the lady Kikyo's room since she would not stop talking about seeing her all day!" Anyone else would not have noticed that Sesshomaru sped up his walk just slightly at that as he started for the hime's room.

When he arrived he could smell Rin and another human's sent. He breathed deeply. Other than the human sting to it, it was a much gentler version of Kikyo's smell. He followed the smell down the hall in a blur leaving Jaken far behind.

Kagome skidded to a stop when the little girl stopped in front of a carved door then leaned over to brace herself against her legs and pant dramatically. "Is this it? Is this your room?" The girl nodded. From the girl's cloths Kagome had guessed she was no servant but looking at the door she knew.

"Well, good night th-" "Rin." The name came from behind her and Kagome striated and turned slowly.

Glossary:

Furo - Bath

Taichi – Group


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When the lord's away, the servants will play

Last time

Kagome skidded to a stop when the little girl stopped in front of a carved door then leaned over to brace herself against her legs and pant dramatically. "Is this it? Is this your room?" The girl nodded. From the girl's cloths Kagome had guessed she was no servant but looking at the door she knew.

"Well, good night th-" "Rin." The name came from behind her and Kagome straitened and turned slowly.

Chapter 5

When she finished turning she was met directly with a strong male chest covered in a white silk haori. Taking a quick step back she encountered a pair of molten gold eyes. It took her a moment to realize who she was looking at but once she did she squeaked and fell to her knees bowing respectfully with her head touching the stone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl cried happily from behind her and Kagome felt a faint rush of air as Rin ran past her to hug the cold lord around the legs. "I found her a little out of sorts after playing and thought it best to make sure she got back to her room safely." Kagome told him not exactly telling the truth but not lying either since he would smell it on her.

If she had been looking at him instead of keeping her eyes squeezed shut at the floor she would have seen him raise one of his elegant eye brows at her. "Do not presume to lie to this lord like that lowly ningen." Obviously he took the smell of her calming down after almost being scarred to death as a sign that she was lying. Her anger spiked at being called a liar and before she could think about the intelligence of what she was doing she sat up and glared at him. "I never lie my lord, only withhold truths."

She held his golden gaze as it bled slightly pink with her brown one as her eyes slowly faded into their natural black then began to regain the blue gleam that was only visible in the right light. Neither of them knew how long they glared at each other before a soft voice interrupted. "She didn't lie lord Sesshomaru. I was hiding in the lady Kikyo's room when I fell asleep. Then the nice lady Akako," She gestured to Kagome. "She found me and brought me back here." Sesshomaru's gaze didn't waver but the pink reseeded and Kagome could tell he was thinking.

"Speak to me like that again and you shall be punished ningen. I will spare you this time for helping Rin." He would have had the ningen onna beaten regardless of Rin's apparent affection, if there was not the risk of Rin finding out and blaming herself for it.

Kagome had her own suspicions about not being punished but she dared not ask. Standing she bowed to Sesshomaru. "Good night my lord." Then still bent over she twisted a little to face Rin and chucked the little girl under the chin. "Night cutie. Keep your chin up, always be proud of who you are." ' Just don't take it as far as this arrogant ass.' She added in her mind. She hadn't bothered to whisper as she spoke to Rin since he would have heard anyway.

Straitening she turned and walked past Sesshomaru back the way she had come. Sesshomaru watched her with a raised eyebrow until she was out of his line of vision.

Once she was gone he scooped Rin up and headed into her room.

The walls were a faint shade of pink and almost every surface had flowers on it. The furniture made with cherry wood, gave the room a slightly mature air and just like in Kikyo's room a raised futon sat in the corner next to the balcony. Although instead of the more public area Rin's balcony overlooked her own private corner of the gardens.

Finely carved chests for her toys lined the wall next to the foot of her sleeping area and a soft yellow carpet spread before them for Rin to be able to sit comfortably on the floor and play. No one had dared question Sesshomaru over the lengths he was going to for a human child not even Inuyasha.

Though she only spoke to three people in the entire Palace of the Moon (Izayoi, Jaken and himself) amongst everyone there were just two opinions of Rin: adoration for the smiley young child or indifference.

Dropping Rin softly on her bed, he used his sole arm to pull her blankets around her before he sat down next to her. "You are not to try to see the Lady Kikyo again Rin." He said in the slightly more gentle tone he used with her alone. "Why lord Sesshomaru?" "She is not all that we had hoped." Rin looked down sadly and when he placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him he saw the single tear he had smelt.

When the circumstances of the peace had been agreed upon Sesshomaru had gone and explained things to Rin who had been excited at the prospects of getting a 'mother'. All that they had hoped for had been that this Kikyo was fond of children and at least tolerant of humans but from what Sesshomaru had heard from her maid's stomach and the other one's panic that evening he doubted that was so.

Patting Rin on the head he stood. "Sleep Rin. Jaken will take you to the field tomorrow." The mention of going to the field of wild flowers near the palace the next day brightened Rin's spirits considerably and she snuggled down to drift off to sleep.

Kagome smelt her way back to Kikyo's room because she couldn't remember for the life of her which way to go. Smelling the Lord Sesshomaru in the hall she knew he had followed them there. 'So that's why he thought I was lying.' Kagome shrugged mentally and continued on her way to arrive back at the room moments before Kikyo and Sango.

Kikyo ordered them to remove her kimono and jewelry and dress her in a different nightgown to earlier before going to wash off her makeup. Once she was settled she dismissed them to go find their dinner.

Down in front of the special building in the palace barracks especially for the guards of visitors Kagome's Taichi was beginning a feast of their own. They had flirted with servants from the kitchen and gotten the left overs from the feast of their 'superiors' along with some alcohol. A slow trickle of servants and other guards joined in and music and laughter flowed from the area.

When Kagome and Sango arrived a roar went up from their boys and a bowl of food each was shoved into of their hands. Sitting near the fire that had been started in the middle courtyard they told of what they had been doing since they had separated, Kagome replacing the story of Rin with exploring.

There was a tension under the mood as the western guards tried to measure the threat that these eastern guards were. That evaporated when Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet begging her to dance for them.

Her blush was hardly visible in the firelight but blush she did as she shook her head and tried to sit back down. "Come on Akako! You dance beautifully but only on our birthdays. Consider this a birthday, the birthday of peace between east and west." Shippo pleaded using her cover name. Rolling her eyes Kagome stopped struggling and walked to the space they had cleared knowing full well she would give in.

Closing her eyes she became lost to everyone watching as she felt the beat drift through the air and started to sway her hips. Lifting her hands above her head she brought them back down slowly splaying her fingers and twisting her wrists in graceful semi-circles. Moving her weight from one foot to the other she began to move more and more with the music turning in circles. Feeling someone grab her hips from behind start dancing with her she turned in his arms to see it was Shippo before placed her hands on his shoulders.

After leaving Rin's room Sesshomaru heard music coming faintly from the barracks. 'What the hell are those soldiers doing?' he thought growling as he left in a blur to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The first Midnight visit

(A/N: This chapter kinda sucks because I got excited.)

Last time

Closing her eyes she became lost to everyone watching as she felt the beat drift through the air and started to sway her hips. Lifting her hands above her head she brought them back down slowly splaying her fingers and twisting her wrists in graceful semi-circles. Moving her weight from one foot to the other she began to move more and more with the music turning in circles. Feeling someone grab her hips from behind and start dancing with her she turned in his arms to see it was Shippo before placed her hands on his shoulders.

After leaving Rin's room Sesshomaru heard music coming faintly from the barracks. 'What the hell are those soldiers doing?' he thought growling as he left in a blur to find out.

Chapter 6

Approaching the courtyard he slowed down and made sure he was down wind so as to catch them in the act. As he came up along the building he heard nervous laughing and a pleading male voice.

"Come on Akako! You dance beautifully but only on our birthdays. Consider this a birthday, the birthday of peace between east and west." Stepping around the corner unnoticed he watched a kitsune from the east beg the maid from earlier to dance. From the motion of her head he could tell she had rolled her eyes as she stopped struggling and walked into the small area they had cleared.

He watched her close her eyes and start to sway. She moved with a grace he had never seen in a human before and only in a very few demons. She started to become lost to the music when the kitsune came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Sesshomaru watched her turn and look at the kitsune with motherly affection. 'How odd.' he thought. He was surprised to notice that several of his own soldiers joined the taichi from the east in their festivities.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze back to the onna in time to see her stiffen from where she had been swaying in a circle, and lift her head from it's resting place against the kitsune's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He heard the kitsune ask. The girl seemed to ignore the kitsune as she looked around at the circle of people surrounding her. Twisting around so she could look behind her their eyes locked for the second time that evening.

He watched as she slowly gave a respectful bow, though her eyes still locked with his were filled with mockery. "Care to join us my lord?" Her voice rang out in the suddenly silent courtyard. 'Why that little-'He stopped that train of thought before he became too angry. Disregarding her question he answered in his smoothest and there for most dangerous voice, "This shall end now." and with that said he left.

Kagome was fuming as she helped pile bowls to be taken back to the kitchens. 'Who does he think he is to take away the first fun we've had in weeks!' She almost felt like crying she was that upset. Everything had been so stressful lately and she had finally started to relax when he had decided to show up. 'Maybe it's for the best. I need to get to work anyway.' With that thought Kagome's anger left her and she let out a slightly depressed sigh.

Amongst the many orders Kagome had been given was one that was actually part of what she was trained to do. Spy. In case she had to end the peace early and kill Sesshomaru she needed to know the lay out of his room and checking his study for extra little tid bits of information wouldn't hurt her at all. The sooner she had all the information she needed the better.

Hours after the guard's party had ended a shadowed figure slinked through the halls of the Palace of the Moon. Tonight the moon just a slight sliver as it recovered from the recent new moon, cast little light.

Kagome dressed in her armor and demon form revealed followed Sesshomaru's scent to his room while holding her youki tightly in rein so as it could not be felt, except by the most powerful of youkai. She had already been to Sesshomaru's study and found that if anything of importance to her had been there it wasn't now.

'I bet it is all in here. That's why.' Kagome smoothed out her breathing so that it was completely inaudible to her sensitive ears and pressed her right ear against the carved wood door. She could hear the gentle steady sound of his breathing as he slept.

'Perfect job as usual Sango.' Kagome smirked, she had had Sango slip a taste less, smell less sleeping powder into the wine Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi and Kikyo would be drinking at dinner. This would work out helpfully on two levels, as Kikyo would be out too and unable to wake up and ask awkward questions before Kagome got back.

Gently twisting the knob she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. 'Cocky, cocky my dear Sesshomaru.' She knew she was having way too much fun doing this but she couldn't help it! Opening the door a fraction she found it didn't even squeak like many doors at home purposely did, if she hadn't been having so much fun she would have been on her guard. This was too easy.

Slipping through the gap she paused to take in her surroundings. The curtains and doors of the balcony were open and the tiny amount of light that came in along with the faint glow from the lamp left burning on the desk was all she needed to see the rest of the room clearly.

Directly to the left of the entrance was a single door that lead to the bathing chamber, while a set of double doors in the far right hand corner presumably went to the closet. Further along the left wall in the corner was the raised sleeping platform she found in each of the rooms she had been in, though unlike the others Sesshomaru's had no shroud.

Kagome could clearly see him lying there asleep on top of his blankets in just his hakama, hair slightly messed as it flowed out around him.

Tearing her eyes off him and looking back to the room, she looked at the desk in the right corner nearest her and noticed papers on it. 'Good place to start.' In a swish of air she was standing over the scrolls, unrolling them and reading them quickly one by one. After she read the fourth of the five scrolls there and just found out the sums of rice due to be coming from the villages this year and what they had sent in previous years she began to relax; that was until she felt a hand at her throat and a hard chest pressed against her back.

"What are you doing in here?" He hissed in her ear. 'Kami he feels good. Wait! What am I thinking bad Kagome! Bad!' Kagome argued with herself before answering him.

"Just…looking around." She said in a tone deeper yet much more playful and like her own then the one she had been using since the morning they had left for the western lands even though it held a nervous tremor. He gave a low growl at her answer that she felt reverberate through his chest. "Alright I'm done looking, you can let me go now and I'll just leave you to finish your kawaii little nap." He let loose another low growl and pulled her more firmly into his bare chest.

That was it, she had to get him to let her go right now or she might go crazy! "I'm really sorry about this but-" She threw her head back and hit him in the nose, startled at her actions because he was still drowsy from the drugs he let go. Kagome then ducked down and slid in between his legs kicking him in the butt while she flipped into a crouching position.

"I really am so sorry about that but I really must be going." Making her way to the door as fast as she could it happened that it wasn't fast enough as a red eyed Sesshomaru suddenly stood between her and her escape. 'Aw man! Does he have to be so fast?' She looked around quickly trying to find another way out. Finding one she almost hit herself in the head it was so obvious. The balcony!

"You are going no where. You shall be punished for trespassing here." His voice held the grumbling echo that was his youkai. It was a good thing there was very little in his room because she highly doubted he would mind if he slammed her into some things as he moved in a silver blur and pushed her against the wall.

Using his one hand to hold her hands above her head he pressed his body into hers to pin her there. It was apparent that his youkai was in control since once he was confident she couldn't move he bent his head down to her hip and then smelt up along her body to her throat sending a shiver through her. 'Calm down Kagome you look and smell like your self right now he'll never be able to find you during the day… I hope.'

After she had kicked him Sesshomaru had stopped trying to hold back his youkai and now he had her pinned to a wall and squirming against him. His anger slowly seeping away his youkai still remained in control as an interesting smell caught his nose. Lowering his head as far down her as he could, he smelt the length of her then nestled his face into the curve of her neck.

The faint lingering scents of honey suckle and lavender were on her person but more prominent were those of leather, sweat, water lilies and the watery scent of an oncoming storm. He let a happy grumble vibrate through his chest; this was the best scent his youkai had smelt in ages.

As he stood there pressed against her, a smell like ginger crept onto her causing him to come back to his senses. Letting go of her wrists he let her arms fall to her sides as he grabbed her chin and tried to get a good look of her face. Cast in shadow, he could tell her eyes were closed and that was about it.

"Who are you?" She opened her eyes and he could feel them trace his face before she whispered. "I am the daughter of one of your father's many enemies." Then she seemed to turn to air in his hand and drift toward the balcony. When she returned to her solid form she was standing perfectly balanced on the railing. "See you tomorrow night?" He was too distracted by seeing that her skin was purple with dark blue lines to answer her. She laughed a sound like a thousand little bells and winked before jumping down the 40 feet to the ground.

When he ran over to look she was nowhere to be seen.

(A/N: See why I got excited?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dojo Fun

Last time

"Who are you?" She opened her eyes and he could feel them trace his face before she whispered. "I am the daughter of one of your father's many enemies." Then she seemed to turn to air in his hand and drift toward the balcony. When she returned to her solid form she was standing perfectly balanced on the railing. "See you tomorrow night?" He was too distracted by seeing that her skin was purple with dark blue lines to answer her. She laughed a sound like a thousand little bells and winked before jumping down the 40 feet to the ground.

When he ran over to look she was nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 7

When Kagome finally awoke the next morning it was already approaching an hour after dawn. The curtains having yet to be drawn, the room was as dark as it was the middle of last night. Kagome lay on her futon gathering her bearings and trying to take account of herself.

Her eyes felt like bags of sand had been dumped in them: the little sleep she had gotten had been restless and her back was throbbing: probably from when HE hit her into the wall. It really was to bad that although her skin's as hard as her father's was she could still bruise quite badly; she didn't even want to know how her back looked.

"You fazed out last night didn't you?" Sango asked in a soft whisper from where she sat cross-legged on the floor a few feet away. "Why do you ask?" Kagome asked sitting up. "I was just wondering since you never sleep in this late unless you fazed." Fazing was what she and Sango had decided to call her utterly exhausting ability to turn into air for about 10 seconds then back.

"Yes I fazed out last night. I really didn't think it wouldn't be fair to make him come up a story - that didn't hurt his pride - to explain a broken jaw." Sango gave a gentle chuckle that if they hadn't been in the same room as a sleeping Kikyo would have been busting laughter.

Looking around again Kagome noticed that Sango had already folded her futon and blankets and put them away. Rolling off her futon Kagome stood on her knees as she quickly and quietly folded her own futon then standing properly put it away. Since they got one thinning cotton blanket each Kagome had given hers to Sango who was far less temperature resistant.

"So what are we going to do until she wakes up? We can't leave, we have to be here when she wakes up but that could be minutes or hours!" Although Sango had been whispering there was definitely an extra emphasis on the hours.

Kagome walked over to where Kikyo was snoring faintly (faintly only because of the muffling spell surrounding her) and checked her pulse. "She's steady but that just means we have at least a half hour to wait." Kagome stood in her nightdress looking at the ceiling for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"Got it? Got what? What are we going to do while we wait?" "Go watch the boys in the dojo of course and if we hurry we can get in almost an hour of incredible viewing." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively she knew exactly who Sango liked to watch. "How? What if she-" "No worries my dear Sango. When will you learn that when given enough time I will always find the answer?" "So how are we going to get back in time?"

"Easy." Walking to their little trunk of clothes Kagome began to get dressed as she explained a spell she could cast and how it would work.

"It's basically a string. I attach one end to her and I hold onto the other. It can go through doors and people can walk through it without even noticing. Can you tie this for me?" Kagome twirled around lifting her hair so Sango could tie the matching white obi while she continued her explanation quietly so as not to wake Kikyo. "If Kikyo begins to wake up I'll feel a tug on it and we can be back before she even realizes we were gone in the first place." Kagome turned back around to face Sango. "So what do you think?" "I know I said white sucked on you before even when you looked like this but I think it is growing on me." Kagome giggled, "No, what do you think of my plan?" "Oh!" Sango giggled at herself too. "Good plan, cast the spell now so we can get a move on."

Kagome leaned over Kikyo and touched her index finger to the girl's forehead murmuring a few words under her breath. When she brought her finger away a pale purple string seemed attached to it that no one could see except those who had the same 'gifts' as her.

The spell was usually used by healers such as priests and priestesses to keep an eye on their patients; but the reason Kagome could use it was because although her father Ryuukotsusei was a weather dragon spirit, Kagome's mother Leiko was a rare type of healer demon. Even more rare in that she was incredibly vengeful as opposed to sweet, nurturing and forgiving, all traits Kagome inherited from her mother's line.

Rounding the last corner they approached the dojo where Kagome could smell the boys training. 'They aren't really boys anymore. I just can't stand to admit it.' Kagome sighed at her thoughts then shaking her head went to make a show of pushing open one of the giant carved brass doors only to see what as a friend was a welcome sight for sore eyes but as their leader was a nightmare.

Her entire group except Kisho seemed to be dog piled on top of Miroku with Shippo sitting triumphantly on top of the mass of sweaty human and demonic flesh. Sango gave a wolf whistle from behind Kagome at their shirtless muscled forms before Kagome walked into the dojo and spoke. Glaring to intimidate them with her non-existent anger she glared particularly hard at Kisho, who she had left in charge while she and Sango were busy and who was now doubled over clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

(A/N: Wolf Whistle: You know. That whistle that guys tend do if you are looking really good.)

"So this is what soldiers do when no one is watching. Wish I'd known, I would have been far more careful of my safety." The well that was Kisho's laughter dried up and all the faces in the pile that she could see looked either sheepish or surprised that she was even there to catch them.

Shippo was the one who came to the rescue and explain their abnormal urge to squish Miroku. Slipping gracefully off the pile he walked slowly toward her a big smile on his face the only thing that gave away his nervousness was the slight quiver in his voice as he spoke. "Akako this can be easily explained. Miroku was being very disrespectful of you and Sango referring to each of your back-" "I was not! I was complimenting them!" Miroku gave voice to his defense although it was muffled and airy from a hand trying to cover his mouth and having very little air to work with.

"Are you meaning to tell me Shippo, that it is new that he calls my rear end perfectly plump and Sango's walking sin put on this earth as a test to man's resistance to temptation, a test that he happily fails? Everybody off him, get back to your exercises." "After all that is what we are here to see." Sango added with a grin to soften the commands that Kagome had accidentally given.

Grumbling they all stood grabbed their katanas and separated into pairs; Miroku stumbling to join Shippo, likely because he was the only one who would not try to kill him especially in his weakened state. Kagome and Sango had been watching happily for a few minutes when Kagome noticed an archway tucked into the left corner of the dojo.

Straitening from where she had been leaning against the wall next to Sango she walked over unnoticed to find out who was fighting behind there as the sound of swords connecting reached her sensitive ears.

Peeking around the corner she saw something she didn't know whether or not to thank or curse the gods for letting her see. The archway had simply lead to a separate more secluded part of the dojo. A part that just so happened to hold a shirtless Sesshomaru covered in a thin layer of sweat as he defended himself against the near thirty armed soldiers that surrounded him. Kagome knew this exercise well as she often did it herself; high-ranking youkai often did it to keep in practice when they had no worthy opponents on hand.

She watched Sesshomaru move with liquid almost lazy movements to attack the man in front of him then flip the Toukijin quickly around behind him to defend against the man attacking him from that angle. The layer of sweat on him evidently from the heat caused by the already exhausted soldiers in the room, not effort. It didn't help her any that a ray of sunlight had made it's way into the building to spot light the gorgeous silver dog demon before her. 'If I don't go back to Sango now I'll be in trouble.' With that thought she made a sharp turn on her heal and attempted not to run back to her place on the opposing wall.

She returned and found that Sango hadn't even noticed her missing she was so absorbed in watching Miroku. 'If she doesn't love him then I'm really a human.' Kagome snorted and watched her taichi, though it wasn't the same after Sesshomaru. In fact she was so close to just walking out there and correcting her dear little Shippo when she felt a tug on the skirt of her kimono.

It turned out to be Sesshomaru's little ward Rin who as soon as Kagome looked at gave a big happy grin. Kagome was very surprised; she highly doubted that the child was supposed to be in the dojo where so many people were fighting. Kneeling down she spoke gently as she tried to find out why the girl was there. "Hello sweetie your name is Rin right?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Well Rin. What are you doing in here I don't think this is any kind of place for you to be." Rin looked a little guilty before she pointed at one of the blue flowers on her otherwise white kimono then made her fingers walk across her hand followed by a picking motion.

Kagome frowned, it bothered her that the little girl could talk but chose not to, she should be full of chatter at her age, bursting full of awkward and surprising questions. But if Kagome had to guess what the little girl was conveying she would bet it was she was going out to pick flowers. "Are you going flower picking Rin?" Rin looked ecstatic making Kagome assume she had guessed right especially when Rin grabbed her hand and tried to drag her along with her. "Oh no, no, no, no sweetie. I can't come. I won't be able to get back in time for my lady when she wakes."

Hanging her head and giving a dejected sigh Rin nodded her understanding and turned to leave. "Rin?" The girl paused and turned to listen. "Will you bring me a bouquet of the prettiest flowers you can find?" Rin's eyes lighted up and she gave a heart-melting smile with a kawaii sloppy little salute before turning to leave on her mission. "Wait Rin! One more thing how did you know where to find me?" Rin stopped gave a now dangerously mischievous smile that made Kagome a little nervous but Rin just pointed at Kagome's hand and left at the fast but careless run one is only able to achieve as a young child.

After Rin was out of sight Kagome dared to look at her hand only to see that it held the string of the spell she had connected to Kikyo. 'So there is more to Sesshomaru's little ward then meets the eye I wonder if he kno-'Kagome was wrenched from her thoughts at a sudden jerk from the string from the force of the jerk Kikyo was very close to waking up.

(A/N IMPORTANT: Ok I need to know if you people want lemons or not so when you review please let me know!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Breakfast & Flowers

(A/N: A new one, a new one here it is folks. More of a cute little chapter in my opinion but I love it anyway. Still don't have enough answers to my question: Lemon or no Lemon that is the question. )

Last time

After Rin was out of sight Kagome dared to look at her hand only to see that it held the string of the spell she had connected to Kikyo. 'So there is more to Sesshomaru's little ward then meets the eye I wonder if he kno-'Kagome was wrenched from her thoughts at a sudden jerk from the string, from the force of the jerk Kikyo was very close to waking up.

Chapter 8

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and began to drag her toward the doors of the dojo. Sango opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but Kagome beat her to the words. "Kikyo's waking!" Sango didn't need anymore than that; she picked up her pace to match Kagome's. They fled the dojo just after Sesshomaru emerged from the back part of the dojo.

'What are they doing here?' Normally Sesshomaru would have failed to even take note of maids hanging around where they shouldn't but today he was on high alert trying to identify the smell of leather, sweat, water lilies and an oncoming storm on anyone; whether is was their own smell or just on them from an encounter with Her.

The only real favor that the bitch that had peeked his curiosity had done for him was cause his drug induced sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for months -too long even for him- and he had dared not try herbs to help lest they dull his senses in an emergency. This morning after the last effects of the drugs wore off he had felt more rested than he had since the peace talks had begun over a year ago.

Walking out of the dojo he caught a whiff of the smell he had been looking for, it was faint, not Her, but someone who had been close to Her. 'Well I'll just have to follow this then won't I?' Sesshomaru followed at his own leisurely pace his nose slightly in the air.

Kagome and Sango were ripping through the halls trying to get back to Kikyo's quarters as fast as they could. Well as fast as Sango could. Kagome knew that for a human Sango was extremely quick so if she went much faster she would draw more unwanted attention to their duo then they were already getting.

"Made it!" Sango panted as they pushed open the door and stepped into a still silent room. "Thank Kami." Kagome whispered not out of breath at all. It was then that Kikyo rolled over semiconscious (breaking the muffling spell) and mumbled. "Akako draw back the curtains then come help me up. Sango go prepare my morning bath." The two split to do their duties Sango disappearing behind the sliding door, Kagome gliding over gracefully to pull back the curtains and let the now midmorning sun shine in.

It was breakfast time for most people in the castle, soldiers who didn't like to eat before training would be headed for the eating halls, lower lords and ladies along with the family who owned the castle Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi would also be headed to the more elegant high hall for breakfast. Kikyo should have been going to join them but she was again putting herself before others and in that delivering their hosts a minor blow.

Shaking her head slightly she turned and helped Kikyo up then over to the furo room. "Have someone bring my breakfast here and don't forget to test it for poisons when it arrives. After pick out what I will wear today, while doing so keep in mind that after my bath I will be exploring then spending the afternoon sitting in the garden." "Hai hime." Sango took over Kikyo that moment and Kagome shut the door on them, Kikyo was Sango's problem for now.

She had sent a serving girl she found standing in the hall down to retrieve the food making a point on that she would know if the food was poisoned and who to blame if it was. Not a fair threat but it would mean she would take extra care with it. Now she stood in the giant closet trying to find something suitable that was sparkly enough to keep Kikyo happy.

She had finally decided on a cinnamon brown kimono with sparkles woven into the material and a sheer silk cherry red obi when there was a knock on the door. 'Oh good the food.' "Matte kudasai!" Laying the clothes on the already made bed she went to answer the door. "Well that was-" Kagome finished opening the door and almost had her heart stop when she saw who it was.

"Demo…doshite? Kuso!" Kagome gasped at her slip of bad language and slid quickly to her knees. "Honto ni sumimasen. Onegai shimashita forgive me. If you are looking for my lady she is bathing right now." 'Aww crap I can't get a beating! It won't work! Please let him not care please, please let him ignore me.'

He finally arrived at the door the smell disappeared behind and wasn't surprised to find it was the door to his fiancé's rooms. Knocking he hoped it would be the one with the smell of Her on them that answered. "Matte kudasai!" called a pleasant female voice from the other side though sadly he felt a human aura approaching the door a moment later. The door began to open and she began talking again. "Well that was-" She broke off when she realized it wasn't whomever she was expecting and went a few shades paler when she realized who it was instead.

"Demo…doshite? Kuso!" Sesshomaru thought her reaction was as incredibly funny though kept his face as blank as always. He watched as she fell to her knees and stared begging forgiveness. "Honto ni sumimasen. Onegai shimashita forgive me. If you are looking for my lady she is bathing right now." I was the same wench who had walked Rin back to her rooms. Not so defiant now was she. Neither she nor her voice shook as she kneeled before him. Her bowing was simply formal and he could feel she was worried but that about it.

"Stand." She looked up surprised but stood as she was told. He leaned in closer to her and sniffed her throat. No it wasn't her, human, her mistress's bath oils and…Rin? Odd. He would speak with Rin of this at a later time. Frowning faintly at his failure he turned and left down the corridor to his own rooms.

Kagome closed the door after he was out of sight and slide down it to sit on the floor. Running her finger through her hair she fought to think of something that would explain what had just transpired.

When her had told her to stand she had recovered from her shock enough to notice that he had yet to bath and replace his shirt. When he had leaned in close she had also recovered enough to notice that his chest brush against her's lightly. He hadn't seemed to notice though she definitely had. 'AHHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed in her mind. 'BAD, BAD, BAD KAGOME! Get a hold of yourself, why was he here?'

'He smelt me. Why would he do that? He was looking for a smell. Whose smell could he have been looking for to bring him here without knowing who it was he was looking for? Me. I was careful though, how would he have traced me here?' That was harder to answer. She had even taken another bath last night to smell like Kikyo's maid again with no trace of Sesshomaru.

Sango popped her head out of the furo room. "Hey Akako are her cloths ready?" Kagome nodded then a thought hit her. "Sango did you touch my cloths last night?" "Hai I put them away while you got cleaned up." "Alright arigato." Sango smiled and pulled her head back in and shut the door.

'So that was how. He was willing to follow a lead on someone who had simply come into contact with me to find me. Well that was bad, now Sango would have to be careful too incase Sesshomaru caught her with my natural smells still on her. Grrrrr that…that…MALE!'

Kikyo happily ate her breakfast, which arrived just before she came out of her bath, dressed with little complaint, and spent several hours just wandering around the castle; in which time Sango and Kagome switched who watched her in order to go get some breakfast for themselves. On Kagome's shift she was not at all happy, from the look on Kikyo's face Kagome felt she could almost hear Kikyo saying 'And this will be mine, and this will be mine and oh lets not forget this too!'

When it was finally time for the midday meal Kikyo refused to go and be social, as she should have been doing. She had Kagome and Sango go and fetch her things from the kitchens and bring them to her in the gardens where she then ordered them to stay in hearing rang incase she needed them but they were otherwise free to do as they wished. 'Good other wise I was going to kill her soon!' Kagome though murderously as she walked off.

Sango decided to go sit by the fishpond where she sat feeding the Koi breadcrumbs and keeping Kikyo in eyesight. Kagome found herself under a Sakura tree covered in blossoms just within sight of the Zen garden. Looking at the swirling white sand as petals fell onto her hair and skin blown off in the light breeze she felt incredibly relaxed She could have fallen asleep right then and there as her eyes drifted shut.

'I'm not opening them.' Was her thought as she felt someone approach her. Though that changed when she felt a little hand tugging on her kimono. Opening her eyes she saw a big happy and toothy grin behind a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. "Rin!" She hadn't expected to see the child until later. Taking the mix of daisies, lilies and all sorts of other colourful wild flowers offered she thanked her. "Thank you sweetie but I would have thought you'd stay out longer. What are you doing back so soon?"

Again refusing to talk Rin made out what had happed with her fingers. First her little finger person seemed to be skipping along then fell onto her other hand with a smack! Lifting up her kimono to show her left knee she showed Kagome the big bruise that was forming. Kagome gave a low whistle. "That will be a beauty won't it?" Rin nodded proudly.

"You know these are just too pretty to stay the way they are." Taking on of the prettiest flowers and tucking it behind her ear Kagome spread the rest on her kimono. "Do you know how to make a flower crown?" Rin shook her head. "Well then I'll just have to teach you won't I? Every little girl should know how so she can cover all those she loves best in flowers." Rin's big toothy grin came into view again. "Even Jaken?" "Yes even Jaken- Hay you spoke to me!" Rin blushed and looked at the flowers in Kagome's hands. "Show me please Akako-chan." Giving one of her rare truly happy smiles Kagome nodded. "It will be my pleasure."

Furo – Bath

Hai – Yes

Hime – Princess

Matte kudasai – Wait a moment

Demo – But

Doshite – Why

Kuso – Damn; Shit

Honto ni sumimasen – I'm very sorry

Onegai Shimashita – Please (formal or with great feeling)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'm Screaming in the Bath

(A/N: I thought it would be funny to twist around the words from I singing in the rain.And I kept forgetting to tell you guys, I'm not sure how to calculate kitsune years into human ones but Shippo is about 15-16 in kitsune years. Read, Rate and Review :D)

Last time

"You know these are just too pretty to stay the way they are." Taking on of the prettiest flowers and tucking it behind her ear Kagome spread the rest on her kimono. "Do you know how to make a flower crown?" Rin shook her head. "Well then I'll just have to teach you won't I? Every little girl should know how so she can cover all those she loves best in flowers." Rin's big toothy grin came into view again. "Even Jaken?" "Yes even Jaken- Hay you spoke to me!" Rin blushed and looked at the flowers in Kagome's hands. "Show me please Akako-chan." Giving one of her rare truly happy smiles Kagome nodded. "It will be my pleasure."

Chapter 9

With every day that went past Kagome grew more and more unhappy with Kikyo. They had been at the Palace of the Moon for 9 days and Kikyo still refused to spend more than dinner with their hosts. 'Except the Hanyou, she spends more than enough time with him!'

Even that first afternoon they had spent in the gardens Kagome had smelt him upon returning to Kikyo. It had made her a little uneasy, but that was all. Now whenever she returned he was still nowhere in sight, but Kikyo's cheeks were flushed and the reek of both their arousal was in the air. Though Kagome was sure nothing had happened between them. Yet.

Other then the unpleasantness every time she returned to Kikyo she enjoyed the afternoons out as Rin would come and sit with her. Rin would bring either a book for Kagome to read to her or more flowers, more often then not they would simply chatter away about nothing in particular. It turned out that as soon as you gained the child's trust there was nothing to protect you anymore from the onslaught of her questions. Rin could talk a million words a minute without a breath jumping from topic to topic. Kagome, Rin and the imp Jaken loved this time as he got a break and they got some company. He didn't even mind being pinned with another flower crown every so often.

Kagome still wandered the halls at night finding out all she could about the Inus but she had so far been too chicken to return to Sesshomaru's room. 'That changes tonight I need to get more information! Information only He has.' She thought as she followed Kikyo down the hall to her rooms. Kikyo had insisted upon another bath before going to dinner and it was Kagome's turn to help.

Once inside the furo room Kikyo stuck out her arms so Kagome could untie her obi and begin stripping her of her kimono. "Akako bring me my coriander and olive oil, and orange soap." She ordered as she stepped into the water. Kagome walked to the row of sacks and bottles on the other side of the pool and bought the two asked for to Kikyo.

(Orange like the fruit not the colour… though come to think of it it's that too)

Kikyo had begun to use the two scents when Kagome had washed her with them the one time Kikyo had fallen asleep in the bath without specifying what she wanted. She had been incredibly angry but had had no time to wash again as she was already very late. It had been the Hanyou's commenting his liking of the new scents and Sesshomaru's confirmation that had sealed the new use and saved Kagome's hide.

Kagome slipped into a white gown to join Kikyo in the bath in. Getting in the water she began to rub small amounts of the oil into Kikyo's hair. "So Akako, what do you think of these Inus?" "I'm not sure what you mean my lady." "Come now, you must have an opinion. Do you think them interesting, kind, attractive?" Kagome was shocked that Kikyo even seemed to care about her answer. "Well… the lord and his brother are in no way bad looking. I like the look of Lord Inuyasha's mother, lady Izayoi. She seems very kind. Though of the family I like Sesshomaru's little ward mos-"

Kagome jumped as she was cut off by Kikyo's shriek. "What? What is it my lady?" Kikyo twisted her torso so she was looking directly at Kagome her voiced dropped into a hoarse whisper. "His what?" Kagome was very confused surly Kikyo must have noticed Rin. "Sesshomaru's little ward Rin. She sits next to lady Izayoi every evening at dinner." "The human!" Kikyo hissed. All Kagome could do was nod, how could Kikyo have not noticed?

It was at that moment that the topper on the cake came bursting through the door, as two guards came rushing into the room. "What was all the screaming about?" The bigger of the two asked as the other was scanning the room. Kikyo simply started screaming ALL over again. Kagome darted out of the warm water and grabbed Kikyo's yukata; hurrying back into the water she stood in front of Kikyo with it ready to wrap around her. Kikyo still screaming stood and slid her arms in, it was only once it was secured that her screams turned into words.

"Remove them from my presence! Have them executed!" Kikyo finally shut up but refused to face them so she didn't see Kagome turn her head to give them a pitying look. They looked so confused as to what was happening. "Um…Why are they to be executed my lady?" Kikyo did turn then. To yell at Kagome absolutely livid. "Because they have seen my bare form! They must die!"

A little bit conceited was she? Honestly Kagome didn't mean for what she said next to slip out, in fact she had never let something like this slip before…ever! But it slipped out just the same. "If every man who saw you naked was killed Kikyo we would be missing half the men in the eastern court." There, it was said; and from the look on Kikyo's face Kagome knew that she was going to be beaten within an inch of a human life for it.

At their eastern home the Palace of the Sun Kikyo had let's say a reputation. They were positive she was still a virgin but it was no secret that she amused men with her body in…other ways. Bowing Kagome gave an inaudible sigh. "I will deal with these men and informing Lord Sesshomaru of what has happened, then I will return for my punishment." "Be sure that you do."

The soldiers were sent to wait outside as Kagome dressed quickly and went out to join them while a thoroughly baffled Sango comforted a now crying Kikyo. "Do you know where the lord might be?" The larger shrugged and it was the little one -a demon looking to be only about 14 years old- that answered. "'Is study is a good bet." They didn't ask how she knew the way as they wound through the halls to the almost hidden cherry wood door.

He was in there she could feel him. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and knocked on the door. "Enter." Kagome glanced at the two guards behind her, who were nervously shifting their weight from one foot to the other, before opening the door.

It was surprisingly light compared to the last time she had been in here and this time she absorbed more the rich red rugs, delicate tapestries and rows upon rows of books lining the walls. Obviously Sesshomaru wasn't a light reader. Though more evident was that this was a room for thought, not relaxation.

From where Sesshomaru stood looking out the large window behind his desk he asked, "Why are you here?" Kagome stepped forward from where the two guards had come up beside her. "There has been a small incident with my mistress also concerning myself and these two men. My own punishment is to be dealt with a at later time by my mistress though I am to recount what happened for you to deal with these two as you see fit for the crime." Kagome watched a spot on the floor during her little speech she wasn't afraid but she didn't need Sesshomaru mad at her too for looking him in the eye.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the trio no emotion showing on his face. "Then do tell me what two of my best guards have done." Kagome felt like a million tons had been lifted off her shoulders. So they were some of his best. Then he probably wouldn't have anything too bad done to them if anything at all, she had already doubted that they had done anything Sesshomaru would think worthy of death but she had worried none the less.

"Well my lord, I was answering a question my lady had asked me when she screamed. Hearing my lady's scream these two came bursting into the room, but the problem with that was that we were in the furo room and my lady was in the middle of bathing. She's demanding their execution but I have brought them here for you to see to."

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few moments before saying. "What do you think should be their punishment?" The girl started and ended up looking him strait in the eye. "My lord I do not presume to-" "If you could, what would you suggest?" He loved to bother people like this, it not only gave him a great deal of amusement but it also gave him a look at the person's character and while he was still trying to find who She was during the day he was willing to check even a maid.

The girl began staring at the ground again then whispered so softly that if not for his Inu hearing he would have missed it. "I…I don't think they should be punished. On…only warned never to speak of what they saw and heard to anyone." She kept her head down still so she missed Sesshomaru's nod; he agreed, though he had one more question for her.

"What did you do, to deserve punishment?" Again he startled her into looking at him; she looked as startled as a deer about to be killed. "I…I" She seemed to almost be choking on the word. Sesshomaru turned and looked back out the window feigning disinterest. "Never mind. Go back to you mistress." She was immediately better. "Yes my lord." She bowed low then backed out of the room.

(You'll excuse me right? I wanted to write a deer caught in the headlights but as we all know 500 years ago there were no headlights! So I improvised. :s)

"Are we free to go my lord?" Asked the large human guard. "No." My lord?"

"I want you to tell me what she did." It was less him caring about the maid and more him trying to find out if She was indeed the Lady Kikyo. Then the young kitsune Kanaye let out a whoop. "Oh you shoulda' seen 'er my lord it was beautiful, Lady Kikyo's face! Ah." The kitsune was often mistaken for a boy not only because of her name and short-cropped red hair but also because of her actions. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned someone had let her spend far too much time with the soldiers when she was younger.

Turning to look at her he asked coldly. "What happened Kanaye?" The vixen wasn't deterred at all; she just began her tale moving her arms dramatically to emphasize her points. "Well the bat had her back to us an was screeching that we had to be killed for a seein' 'er naked when the girl asked why. Lady Kikyo then turned on her all mean like and started yellin' at 'er too! But our girly didn'a cry like some woulda. Nope she just took it a quiet then when the bat shut up she just said in a voice even meaner then yers when yer mad 'If every man who saw you naked was killed Kikyo we would be missing half the men in the eastern court.' I think I fell in love that moment."

Kanaye finished her story by leaning back with a sigh, her right hand over her heart. That was also another habit that didn't help the confusion she already caused: claiming to be in love with other women; Sesshomaru was sure she did it just to deter men who had their sights on her. Though her speech gave him a thought, maybe it really was the maid he should be watching, he would definitely be watching her more closely until he saw true evidence not to.

Yukata – A thin kimono; can be called a bathrobe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Second Midnight Visit

(A/N: Ok all my lovely little hentais here is a little citrus for you. For those of you who don't want to read it I did a line of this before it gets what some might think offensive. Also I ask for impute –advice is welcome too- and mercy as I have NEVER written a lemon before.)

Last time

Kanaye finished her story by leaning back with a sigh, her right hand over her heart. That was also another habit that didn't help the confusion she already caused: claiming to be in love with other women; Sesshomaru was sure she did it just to deter men who had their sights on her. Though her speech gave him a thought maybe it really was the maid he should be watching, he would definitely be watching her more closely until he saw true evidence not to.

Chapter 10

Kagome knocked on the door to Kikyo's room and entered to find Kikyo fully dressed, and Kisho and Shippo standing on either side of her. "Your punishment is 40 strikes bitch, then no food or water for three days." Kikyo gave a smug little smirk when she added. "Be sure to use that special whip you were telling me of, and Akako; be ready to work tomorrow." Kagome bowed her head and waited for Shippo and Kisho to grab hold of her upper arms and take her from the room.

Once they were far enough away they loosened their holds on her and had to speed up to keep pace with her as she lengthened her stride. "So what do you boys have for me?"

"We have a whip that a priestess blessed for us. That was what we were telling Kikyo of only we just mentioned it was extremely painful."

"Sounds good what priestess blessed it?"

"An old woman named Kaede."

"I've heard of her, it's said she is very powerful so hopefully it will at least break the skin."

They reached the courtyard in silence. It was the usual place for punishments to be carried out, as there was lots of room and lots of people for humiliation as well as pain. Both Kisho and Shippo looked incredibly upset as the rest of her men filtered through the gathering groups of curious people. It was Shippo who had to formally announce what she was being punished for. "Akako you are charged with insulting the honor of the lady of the east, lady Kikyo. Your punishment is 40 strikes."

Kisho was wrapping the whip around his hand with nervous tension. "Don't forget to flick the wrist." Kagome whispered for Kisho's ears only as she loosened her obi and arranged her kimono so that it exposed her back. Kneeling on the cobblestones her hands held the front of her loosened kimono closed as she waited for the strikes to begin.

If Kagome hadn't been busy trying to relax her muscles she would have seen Kisho prepare for the fist strike then give a quick nod before bringing it down hard. If not for the sudden pain like liquid fire burning through her back as her blood fell, she would have seen Shippo step back and the rest of her taichi step forward until they were shoulder to shoulder, then turn to face the crowd so they didn't have to watch yet blocked her from view.

After each strike Kisho paused for about three seconds as he was supposed to, but when they were half way through he stopped to rest his wrist a bit. Kagome had yet to utter more than a low moan when the whip hit. It was when she heard more of Kikyo's shrieks that she managed to look up and notice what her men were doing.

Kikyo shoved her way into the circle looking harassed. "You question me! Yet what have you done to get all these _soldiers _loyal to you?" Kikyo said soldiers as though it was a curse. Kagome sat up so she was sitting on her heels tears streamed down her cheeks at the pain caused by doing so.

Incensed at Kagome's silence Kikyo stomped up to Kisho. "Give me this!" Kikyo hissed as she ripped the whip from his hands. "My lady but you don't know how to use-" He protested though it was in vain as Kikyo whipped it around her head then moved to snap it on Kagome's back.

It didn't hit Kagome at all, instead it snapped back causing a gash in Kikyo's own back. She shrieked as the purifying power had its affect on her soft yet still demonic skin. Angry she snapped it a dozen more times landing a couple on Kagome's cheek as Kagome's head was turned to watch her, but most landed on her own face and back. Throwing the whip back to Kisho she yelled. "Give her another 30!" "But she has already had 20." "You question me?" Kisho shook his head and Kikyo ran out of the circle and back into the palace.

Kisho looked back at Kagome she nodded her head then looked in front of her. As the strikes started again Kagome watched each one of them flinch at the sound of impact. It was too much. Each one of them was standing there just to block her from view but she could tell that it was hurting them as much if not more than it was her. "Stop it!" She couldn't take it, her own pain was containable, theirs wasn't.

"Stop it! NOOOO!" She was crying full force now and any who heard her cries thought that it was finally too much, that she broke; any but her men, they knew what she wanted but weren't going to budge. She was their leader.

"You shouldn't be moving! Are you sure you have to do it tonight? I mean where is the harm in staying in for one night?" Sango was pleading in a whisper. Dinner had been delayed because of the day's excitement and then Sango had had to go with Kikyo, so it was already many hours into the dark of night now as Sango finished bandaging up the wounds.

"I have to go Sango. It's my duty to find out all I can, and if something only I can find will help us? I'll do everything in my power to find it." Kagome couldn't stand to be bound by her corset so she went without it; pulling the soft black leather shirt over her head, it brushed gently against the fresh bandages as she moved. Kagome cupped Sango's cheek with her hand, "I'll be alright I always am." and with that Kagome seemed to vanish, though all she had done was move with her lightning speed out the door as she switched to her youkai form.

Kagome's thoughts intruded upon her as she crept her way along the hall. Shippo had been crying when he had picked her up carefully and taken her back to Kikyo's room at her insistence. Kagome had refused to go to the healer as they wouldn't be able to help and may just serve in finding out her secret. He had seemed so young, even younger then his seemingly 15 years. Far to young to be seeing the things he was forced to. That was why she was doing what she was doing: to stop this war permanently.

Dragging her thoughts away from the disturbing images and bringing them back to the task at hand, she approached Sesshomaru's room without any difficulty. Not feeling him anywhere inside as she opened the door she did a visual scan, he was still nowhere to be found so Kagome began her search for potential secret doors and hiding places.

She had finally found a small piece of floorboard that lifted up just to the right of the desk in between it and the wall, when she was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown. She hit the opposite wall with a silent scream and began slowly sinking to the floor. She opened her eyes when someone picked her up into a standing position and pinned her there with their weigh.

"About time you came back here." Sesshomaru said in a mildly teasing tone. "Why? Did you miss me?" Kagome ground out, her teeth clenched against the pain of having her back pressed into the stone. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and turned her head to the right so he could examine the whip marks on her left cheek. "I heard Kikyo tried her hand at the whip today so that means you're one of two people: The lady Kikyo or the maid Akako." Kagome laughed and turned her head to look at him noticing that Sesshomaru was dressed only in his hakama again. "Who do you want me to be?"

Sesshomaru looked at her his gold gaze seeming to melt into her blue black one before he moved slightly to whisper in her left ear. "You." Kagome sucked in a breath and held it shocked as much at receiving such an answer from the great Lord Sesshomaru as by what he did next.

Sesshomaru pressed his cheek against hers trailing her blood along it as he moved his mouth along her jaw line, re-angling his head he began licking the cuts clean. Kagome gasped at the feel of his tongue on her skin and he gave a low chuckle. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Kagome felt his hand come up under her backside and lift her up, forcing her hands to go to his shoulders and legs to wrap around his wait if she wanted to stay balanced. Again he caught her eyes with his gold ones so she wasn't even aware they had moved until she felt his bed beneath her. "Hey you better no-" His mouth collided with hers forcing all thoughts of what she was going to say out of her mind as they fought for dominance. She felt his hand on her stomach as he worked to pull off her shirt, but couldn't find the discipline to rip her mouth away and tell him off for it.

He waited until they broke apart for air before finally pulling it over her head and tossing it to the other side of the room. "What are you going to do?" He smirked slightly as he found the end of her bandages. "Stand up." Kagome raised an eyebrow but stood nonetheless.

Pinching the end of the bandage between his thumb and forefinger he gave a little tug causing Kagome to start twirling. Holding her hands above her head she continued to twirl slowing down as it reached the last layer that clung to her skin drenched in blood.

She heard Sesshomaru hiss as the last of the cloth finally slipped away revealing her bloody, raw back. Feeling Sesshomaru stand up behind her she felt his arm snake around her stomach and he began to lick the slices on her upper back. Kneeling so he could reach the lower gouges he dragged her down with him.

The slashes hurt like hell already, but as his tongue ran over them they went to almost unbearable then down to nothing. Kagome let a low moan escape her, the heat of his breath on her back driving her senses crazy. 'Puppy dogs are useful.' She thought evilly taking his hand and bringing it to rest on her left breast. She left his hand there to do as he pleased as she reached down and grabbed onto each of his muscular thighs squeezing them every time another moan escaped her.

Sesshomaru kept licking her back even after the wounds had healed over leaving new puffy light blue skin, though his attentions were no longer on healing as he began to draw lazy circles around her nipple with his claw. Kagome arched her back and began to pant. She'd have to go soon or it would go to far.

Turning around she wrapped her legs around his waist again and kissed him hungrily. He chuckled and leaned back so she was straddling him and able to feel how hard he was. Her claws grew a bit as she raked them gently down his chest drawing little drops of blood.

It was her turn to laugh as she stuck her hand down his hakama. She watched, her face inches from his as he stiffened, his eyes narrowing as she drew her claw along him. Brushing her thumb against the tip she watched him close his eyes and felt him shudder beneath her. Kami she loved being bad. Pulling her hand back out she 'Got comfortable' moving her hips against his.

Finally there it was, the low growl of pleasure she had been waiting for. Now was the best time for her to leave, while he was not aware enough to notice her moving to go and yet not too far gone for her to be in too much trouble the next time she bumped into him in his room.

In a flash she was off him, across the room shirt in hand and off the edge of the balcony.

Sesshomaru knew she was gone and he wasn't surprised. He had expected it, he just hadn't expected her to go so far first or to go so suddenly, he hadn't even felt her muscles tense before she was gone. 'She is as much a threat as she is fun to play with.' He thought rolling the taste of her around his mouth.

Kagome didn't return to Kikyo and Sango till false dawn was nearly over she was just to riled up. When she entered the room -back in human form and bathed- she was stunned to see Kikyo sitting up waiting for her. "There is some explaining that needs to be done Akako." She said with venom.

(A/N: Alrighty people there you go for now. Don't worry, the story has quite a ways to go before I wrap it up. And before any of you think I'm some kind of weird sicko for knowing how to whip people; I'm not, I just KNOW some weird sickos who know how to use a whip and added my knowledge acquired by too much TV to that. TTFN :D)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Big Trouble

(A/N: All right I had a huge case of writer's block whenI wrote this chapter so it is definetly not some of my best work. Anyway I'm going to visit my dad as of tomorrow and his internet is very, **very** slow so I doubt I'll be updating as often for the next month or so. )

Last time

Kagome didn't return to Kikyo and Sango till false dawn was nearly over, she was just to riled up. When she entered the room -back in human form and bathed- she was stunned to see Kikyo sitting up waiting for her. "There is some explaining that needs to be done Akako." She said with venom.

Chapter 11

"M-my lady?" Kikyo stood and walked around Kagome with a scrutinizing eye. 'Shit, shit, shit! She knows, how can she know?' "Yes you will work well. Where were you?" "I don't understand." Kikyo lifted a clawed hand and traced a finger along the puffy new skin that had formed on Kagome's cheek. "Oh! I went to the healers to get something to ease the pain only they healed up all the wounds instead."

Kagome thanked kami that dragon noses weren't as good as inu ones. She was a good liar, almost undetectable. Almost. All she needed was one strong inu youkai in the room to spill the beans and she was in trouble.

Kikyo looked at her suspiciously then nodded. "It doesn't matter, I would have sent you down to get them healed as soon as I got back if you hadn't already gone." Kagome was confused. What was Kikyo talking about? Where had she gone? Why would she have sent Kagome to get her wounds healed when she was responsible for them being given in the first place?

"My lady?" "Something unexpected has happened Akako. Something that could endanger the peace and there for our lives." Kagome suddenly was filled with a cold dread. What had Kikyo done? "What has happened my lady?" Kagome looked at her feet keeping her voice quiet and meek while she asked her question, her trembling body the only clue to her anger.

"Last night I searched out Inuyasha." Kagome's head shot up and she looked at Kikyo with horror in her eyes. "He licked my wounds," Kikyo indicated her face which held no evidence of the damage done the day before. "and I bedded him." Kagome was in shock, how could Kikyo say this so calmly? She had put all their lives at risk and without so much as batting an eyelash. 'No she probably batted her eyelashes plenty for lord Inuyasha.'

"But my lady Kikyo, why would lord Inuyasha take such a risk?" Kikyo looked a little disgruntled and looked away before answering. "Because he thought I was you." 'WHAT?' "I used a spell to make myself look human before I went to see him. Things went farther than I had planned." 'They sure did.'

"I need you to act as though it was you who shared his bed this night when tomorrow comes." All colour drained from Kagome's face. Inuyasha was very…cute and seemed to be sweet at times but from what she had seen and heard of him from his own servants was that he was an arrogant, rude, inconsiderate jerk! Kikyo had to be joking.

Kagome slide to sit on the floor closed her eyes and counted to 10 taking deep breaths. '1…2…Calm down think…3…4…what do we need to do…5…6…Inuyasha will be easy to handle…7…8… it's Sesshomaru we need to worry about…9…10' Having collected herself Kagome looked up at Kikyo from her place on the floor. "I can do it my lady only… what are we to do for your mating night?"

It was Kikyo's turn to pale and slide down onto the floor. The mating night was the night Kikyo was SUPPOSED to loose her virginity, and there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Sesshomaru would know she had already been taken. "I don't know." "I- I think I may have an idea."

Kikyo moved her gaze from the floor to Kagome's face a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "What?" She whispered. "You used a spell to look human and pretend to be me." Kikyo nodded sadly. "I- I am still pure. I could use the same sort of spell and pretend to be you." "You think to replace me on the night I am to be marked? It will never work."

"No, I think to bed Sesshomaru before the mating night. On discovering you indiscretion if he thinks he is the one who has already taken you and not his brother he is sure not to be angry." "So," Kikyo said slowly thinking it over. " you bed him, I mate with him, and neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru will be the wiser?" "Exactly. Though it is a dangerous game we will play, one that must be played to perfection or the consequences will be far to dire."

It was early morning when Sesshomaru left his rooms and went down the familiar path to the dojo. What was not familiar in the regular root was Inuyasha trying to slip unnoticed from his rooms covered in the smells of human, and sex. "Have a good night did you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked amused, he pitied the poor creature that had found her way into Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha fell in beside him as he walked. "As a matter of fact I did." Sesshomaru suppressed a snort at that. "Then were is she?" He knew the girl was not in the room and by the way Inuyasha was looking around a little confused he knew she had left without the half-breed noticing.

"She probably left to be with her mistress." He answered defensively. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, a handmaid; it always had to be handmaids with Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the smirk and felt he had to defend his choice of woman. "Akako. You know, Lady Kikyo's maid?" Sesshomaru really did let out a snort then, though it was faint. He had thought the girl had better taste than that.

"She was a mess when she came to me. Her back was all…" Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha as he continued telling of his time with the ningen onna. Though suddenly he had an idea. Taking in a deep breath of the smells covering his little half brother, he tried not to gage at their intensity while he sifted through them. Damn Inuyasha needed a bath. He smelt his brother's excessive body odor first. Followed by the smells of sex, human, soil, orange soap and coriander and olive oil.

The sex, human, orange soap and coriander and olive oil were only a few hours old, making the final piece fall into place. It seemed that his midnight visitor could be none other than the hime Kikyo. 'I seem to have caught you my dear little spy. But I shall reserve judgment until I see you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sword Play

(A/N: I finally watched the 3rd Inuyasha movie! It is AMAZING (Well duh it has Sesshomaru in it) but we actually get a look at the dad! Now although I love Sesshomaru through and through when it comes to anime characters I am in no way monogamous so I will say this without guilt: Inutaisho is HOT! He and Sesshomaru could almost be twins! Though in all honesty Sesshomaru DOES have the better voice.

Anywho hope you enjoy!)

Last time

The sex, human, orange soap and coriander and olive oil were only a few hours old, making the final piece fall into place. It seemed that his midnight visitor could be none other than the hime Kikyo. 'I seem to have caught you my dear little spy. But I shall reserve judgment until I see you."

Chapter 12

It was after the rough outlines of the plan had been made, and Kikyo had happily gone to sleep that Kagome had found herself wringing her hands as she paced in the hallway. Having taken all the worries of their present situation upon herself Kagome walked head bowed as she mouthed the words of her silent argument with herself for another option than the first one she had thought of.

It wasn't fair! She had saved herself for over two hundred years for when she would finally take a mate and now had to give up that hard work for her stupid younger sister. Kagome quietly relived all the memories of where she had used seduction to get her target and almost been taken before she had managed to kill them causing her to shuddered. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away impatiently only for more to follow.

Stomping her foot in frustration, she stopped her pacing and with a sharp turn headed into Kikyo's room emerging a minute later in her armor. An invisible breeze brushing back her hair, she changed into her youkai form and began to twist down the many halls to the dojo. Right now she didn't care, she needed a katana in her hand to help steady her.

The dojo was nearly empty at this time, the few who were there being some of the earlier rising youkai of her taichi. The only sign of their surprise was a slight widening of their eyes, but being a smart group they kept their mouths shut and carried on with what they were doing as she drew her twin blades, and eyes closed began to slowly go through her paces.

It was as she was gaining speed that she felt another katana clash with her left blade Daihaya. Keeping her eyes shut she silently scolded herself for not noticing Shippo's approach. "I suppose you want to continue from where we left off?" She asked smoothly. Though she was a much better fighter with her eyes closed, being able to feel changes in the air to tell when someone was coming at her, she opened them now so she could watch Shippo's movements, he still needed a lot of work on his sword play.

Inuyasha finally stopped his seemingly endless tirade when they were coming up on the doors of the dojo. "Hey Fluff magnet," Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha's stupid nickname for him. "you look different today." So the hanyou did pay at least a little attention to his surroundings. Sesshomaru just kept walking as Inuyasha slowed to think about what was different.

Finally clueing in he jogged a little to catch up. "You're not wearing your armor or that fluffy thing you like to carry around!" If Sesshomaru had been so prone to acts of emotion he would have rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of observation skills. It was true today was the first day since the eastern lady's parade had arrived that he wore no armor around the castle but he had neglected to wear his pelt for several weeks already.

Inuyasha seemed smug with his discovery while Sesshomaru ignored him, raising his hand to push open the giant oak doors he paused. The sounds of a very fast moving duel seemed to be going on inside, he took a sniff to try and identify who it was only to be assaulted by an already very familiar sent: Her's.

Opening the door he saw one thing he had expected and another he had not. It was indeed her, the woman from the first night and again last night, the woman he was almost positive was the hime Kikyo; but her blade was locked with that of a young kitsune.

Many would have thought they were trying to kill each other, except for that she had another sword sheathed on her back and was softly giving him instructions under her breath. Spinning away suddenly so he lost his balance she tapped the shinogi-ji of her katana on his ribs. "Tap. Watch you footing my little one, I will not always be around to save you." Grinning sheepishly the kitsune nodded "Yes my lady." and then they were off in another flurry of attacks.

"Hey Sesshomaru, who's the wench?" Inuyasha asked in what he obviously thought to be a quiet voice. Sesshomaru didn't respond he simply walked into the dojo drawing Toukijin.

Kagome and Shippo had just begun their dance of attacks and blocks for a third time when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice "Hey Sesshomaru, who's the wench?" Clenching her jaw and pretending not to have heard she continued with Shippo; who seconds later proved he obviously wasn't as focused on learning as she was on teaching as his sword went flying and he stumbled backward. "Watch what you are doing Shippo!"

Kagome twisted, bringing Daihaya down in a steak, ready to stop right before she split open his skull to prove to Shippo how easily he could have just been killed. Though instead of stopping at the predetermined position her blade hit another some 5 inches earlier.

"May I cut in." What would have been a question from anyone else's lips clearly wasn't when the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands said it. "You Sesshomaru-sama are interrupting my lesson." Though she said sama mockingly her voice was cold enough to freeze hell, her jaw clenched Kagome was seething as she drew her second blade Keimine.

The bitch dared speak to him like an equal. Interesting.

Still pushing down with her left blade she swiped at his stomach with the one in her right forcing him to jump back, with that extra little room she languidly did a backward handspring. Waiting, he watched as she instantly took her stance upon landing, left katana held out to block while her right was held above her head ready to lung. The left corner of her mouth curled into a smugly suggestive little grin as she cocked her finger from him to come.

He wasted no time at all using his demonic speed to reach her and in the blink of an eye, move to cut open her belly. Jumping back she dodged the attack bringing her right blade to meet Toukijin while snaking the other around to point the kissaki at his throat. "Yield?" She asked, her voice completely different from just moments before, as it was warm and playful.

"If you know anything of this Sesshomaru you already know the answer to that." She raised an eyebrow at him in question and her gin widened. "Never." Forcing her back so she lost her balance he began to put some effort into their little contest.

It wasn't until she had almost managed to strike him again that he actually began fight. She was excellent with her blades and still seemed to be playing with him until he picked up the pace that final notch.

Finally after an unknown amount of time he wrapped his ki whip around the right blade and wrenched it from her hand to send it flying across the dojo. Jumping up and over him she twisted the remaining blade in her hand so it was behind her back to try and hit him before he could even turn, though luckily he had already flipped the Toukijin behind himself to block her.

They both stood glaring at each other over their shoulders. "It seems we are a match hime." Sesshomaru examined her reaction closely, watching her blue-black orbs widen in disbelief crackling with an undistinguishable light all the more accentuated by her dark blue markings. It was then that Jaken decided to come squawking into the equation.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Lady Kaguya is here and requesting to see you! In fact she-" Jaken never got to finish his sentence as he was struck down by an unseen force. Soon after the doors burst open and a beautiful woman appeared through them, following the imps path as she made her way to Sesshomaru. "You of all youkai should know imp I never make requests, I make demands and always get what I want." Instead of looking at Jaken to whom she spoke her eyes were glued to Sesshomaru, on the word imp she stepped on Jaken's fall form making him squeak in pain.

Kagome growled low in her throat voicing her threat too low for the woman to hear; Kagome had decided a while ago that Jaken was a pain, but he was a loyal pain and didn't deserve such fowl treatment.

Lady Kaguya swayed her hips slightly as she walked, the motion made far more prominent by her skirt and obi riding so low on her hips. Instead of a haori she wore black armor with red lining on her wrists, shoulders and over her breasts, while what Kagome knew to be the dried corps of a young red dragon twined around her arms and up her stomach to connect to the plates covering her breasts.

Kagome found she was recalling how jealous she had used to get upon seeing the moonchild's pale delicate skin, black hair that turned the colour of moonlight hitting shadow when she stepped into any type of light and her matching eyes. She had used to envy the woman, until she had found out how bitter and cold hearted she was.

"Kaguya what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked more coldly than his usual air conditioning for hell tone. He was blocking Kagome's view of Kaguya so she couldn't see the pout that arrived on the moonchild's purple painted lips. "What? Aren't you glad to see me Sesshomaru? Or is it that you didn't want to explain so soon what ever it was that slipped your mind to tell me last time you saw me?"

"I have nothing to explain Kaguya. You know I have never held any affection for you, just as you have never held any for me. Our arrangement was purely for pleasure, nothing more and now it is over." "FINE! Go and be with your eastern whore!" Kaguya screamed. Kagome couldn't help it she snorted loudly and detangling herself from Sesshomaru she turned to face Kaguya pointing with Daihaya. "What does that make you then? A lunar one?"

That left Kaguya speechless, one reason probably being she hadn't been spoken to so rudely in far to long, and the second being she had not expected to see the daughter of her former obsession. Kagome never forgot to thank Kami-sama everyday that people from the past always thought her to be Kikyo.

Glossary:

Daihaya – Kagome's left blade name means something like Great quick, light

Keimine – Kagome's right blade names means something like rapture, reverence a resolute protector

Taichi – Group

Shinogi-ji – Flat of the blade

Kissaki – Blade point

Haori - Jacket/over shirt (I couldn't find a better word ')

Ki - Energy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Old friends and old enemies

(A/N: Ok, some of you might think this chapter sucks, others might think it is good I can't tell since my judgment is impaired at the moment. Why? I'm obsessive of my animals, I adore them all and one of them just died when I was writing this chapter.

Please just tell me if the chapter is crap or not instead of stopping reading. If it is so awful I'll just redo it for you when I am feeling better. Reason this chapter took so long? My computer decided to be a bugger and not let me sign into anything, not my author accounts not my e-mail not anything!)

Last time

That left Kaguya speechless, one reason probably being she hadn't been spoken to so rudely in far to long, and the second being she had not expected to see the daughter of her former obsession. Kagome never forgot to thank Kami-sama everyday that people from the past always thought her to be Kikyo.

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru watched Kaguya's shocked expression and forced himself to hide the smile that wanted so badly to play across his lips. Her eyes turned away from Her to him and seemed to search his face desperately for something.

"W-why?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Just like answering 'No' to a question that needed more than a yes or no answer, it had always been a pet peeve of his when people asked just plain and simple 'Why?' it didn't help his mood any that for decorum's sake he wasn't allowed to ask 'Why what?' in return.

Getting the message she added more. "W-why do you have the daughter of Ryuukotsusei by your side?" 'What on earth was she mumbling about?' "Whom did you assume I would take as my mate for the peace treaty with the east? The Lady Leiko? Or perhaps Ryuukotsusei's eldest daughter, the long dead Kagome?" The woman beside him stiffened and he could tell he had hit a soft spot with her, but his eyes stayed trained on Kaguya.

While he was still watching her, Kaguya's interest had returned to the hime. "You!" She pointed at her, venom lacing her voice and a scowl marring her beautiful features. "You are in my way for the last time!" Though he knew what she was going to do next, he was curious as to what his future mate had done to Kaguya to get her so angry this fast.

Kagome was aware of everything in the dojo all at once though her main focus was on the conversation in front of her. Inuyasha who had been leaning against the wall watching her and Sesshomaru had now stood up strait, craning his neck to see better without getting too close. All her men and many of Sesshomaru's had been in the dojo training by this time and everything had come to a stand still to watch what was going on. Probably as much out of interest as to get out of the way in time should the need arise.

Kagome stiffened when he said her name, liking the way it slid past his lips far too much in her opinion, especially since it was accompanied by a mildly mocking tone. Dragging her attention to Kaguya she noticed the celestial being was suddenly quiet flushed compared to usual and watching her again.

"You!" With the hatred she said that one word with Kagome would have flinched had she not been expecting it. "You are in my way for the last time!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You said that the last time we fought, and I STILL beat you." With a whispered word Kagome barely heard, a sword appeared in Kaguya's hand.

Kaguya pointed her sword at Kagome and yelled. "You cheated last time you fucking bitch!" Though Kagome had lowed Daihaya after her first accusation had been made, it was right back up again as she yelled back in response to Kaguya's insult. "You used magic first slut!" Making an outraged noise she threw back a response, "Whore!" and Kagome foolishly said the first thing that came to mind: "At least I get paid!"

(A/N: This is exactly the response my sister and I use when one of us calls the other a whore.)

"Bitch!" "Creative aren't you?" Kagome was getting bored fast and hoped that her last comment had finally tipped Kaguya into attacking. Sure enough she was right as she lazily lifted Daihaya to block.

"You won't beat me again. I promise, I've gotten much better." "Good, I don't want to be bored to death all over again." Ahhh it was just too easy to get Kaguya upset and therefore sloppy. Kagome was not so much pleased at having another fight to deal with as by getting to put Kaguya were back were she belonged. Again.

Kaguya was already well known as a wealth leeching pillow biter when she had happened to 'fall in love' with Kagome's father Ryuukotsusei. According to Kaguya he loved her and was put under a spell to choose Leiko as his mate when the time finally came. According to everyone else, Kaguya had been entertainment and nothing more.

Kagome wasn't one for taunting her opponents. She would sometimes say a little something at the begging to get things started but nothing during the battle and definitely nothing after. In fact during a fight the only sounds that you could hear from her were her breathing; so it was no surprise that Kaguya was the one doing all the jaw flapping.

"How does it feel to know you are going to loose? Hmmm little girl?" Kagome kept her mouth shut as she twisted Keimine away and hit Kaguya in the stomach with the kashira of Daihaya.

That made Kaguya shut up. For the most part anyway; she was still throwing out insults every so often but had mostly stopped since she had finally clued in that although Kagome said nothing in response her next hit was extra hard.

As mid-morning approached they began to slow a bit. While Kaguya was exceptionally bloody and shaking from blood loss Kagome had hardly been hit and each strike that had managed to be landed was no more than a bruise on her though skin.

"Are we done yet Kaguya?" Kagome asked. She was getting tired and needed to get back soon to Kikyo. "Not until you are dead!" She lurched forward sword raised. Kagome simply zipped over quickly and with a well-aimed blow knocked the celestial being unconscious.

"I'm sorry but I have to be going now Kaguya. Another time maybe?" She asked as she lowered her to the ground slowly so as not to hurt her more.

Straitening she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking at her. "My lords if you'll excuse me." She bowed low to each of them before running from the dojo as fast as she could, not giving them the chance to stop her.

"You! You are in my way for the last time!" Sesshomaru watched the hime roll her eyes in frustrated contempt. "You said that the last time we fought, and I STILL beat you." Sesshomaru backed away from the two boasting bitches slowly as to not draw attention to himself. He really, really wanted to see this.

"You cheated last time you fucking bitch!"

"You used magic first slut!"

"Whore!"

"At least I get paid!"

That made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow, whereas Inuyasha seemed to fall to the floor trying to muffle his fit of giggles. Sesshomaru could hear the talk going through his men and the quiet laughter from Kikyo's guards. 'So it was just a retort. Good.'

"Bitch!"

"Creative aren't you?" Sesshomaru watched all the more fascinated as the hime adopted his infamous bored expression and began to inspect her raiser sharp claws. Hardly looking up in time she slowly lifted her left blade to block Kaguya's sudden but obviously not unexpected attack.

They seemed to be down each other's throats for the rest of the early morning. Kaguya being invective and getting especially hard blows for it instead of answers.

Finally they broke apart, his bitch with not a scratch on her and only a few bruises to show she had been fighting at all. While Kaguya was a mess, blood dripping from her fingertips and staining her ripped skirt.

"Are we done yet Kaguya?" She panted a little though her posture gave no sign of exhaustion. "Not until you are dead!" Kaguya launched herself forward sword raised. Her opponent merely zipped forward and with a swift blow to the back of the head knocked her unconscious.

"I'm sorry but I have to be going now Kaguya. Another time maybe?" She asked as she lowered the celestial being to the ground gently. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Straitening, she looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cautiously. "My lords if you'll excuse me." She bowed low, before running from the dojo so fast Sesshomaru almost thought she had turned into air again.

Kaguya woke up with her head pounding and her throat dry. Opening her eyes slowly she found that she was in the healer's section of the castle wrapped in bandages. 'What the hell?' She lifted some of the blood stained bandages in turn, it seemed only the deeper wounds had yet to heal.

Standing she found she was in a plain cotton-sleeping kimono her freshly cleaned armor and a new skirt and obi sat at the foot of the bed she had been laying in. Before a healer could even come check on her she was removing the unneeded cloth and getting dressed.

Stepping outside she stopped her fuming only to take note of it now being night. 'I slept that long did I? Humph anyway. Now is a much better time to travel by moonlight.' Which was exactly what she did as she seemingly dissolved into the beam of moonlight she stood in.

She arrived in the preagreed on clearing, far from the palace of the moon barely a half hour later, a gust of wind announcing whom she was here to meet a minute later. "Kagura, it has been a long time little sister. Still bound to that half-breed? Or has he been so kind as to give you your heart back?"

"It is good to see you too Kaguya, and yes Naraku still holds my heart. I would watch what you say about him if I were you as he can hear what I hear and see what I see."

"Alright my younger twin, though I still don't see how he managed to get your heart in the first place. I mean who can catch the wind?" "Obviously he can. Now down to business. I need to get back before he decides to punish me. What information on the goings of the palace of the moon do you have for my master?"

Kaguya clenched her fists and spat out her information bitterly. "Sesshomaru has the hime of the eastern lands at the palace. He is to take her as his mate in just under a month's time to end the war between the two lands."

"So you were not successful in seducing his interests back to you?"

"No. That little bitch Kikyo has gotten even better with her swords since the last we fought 50 years ago. You know as well as I that he is attracted to power."

"I see. How many extra guards are around because of her?"

"Only 10 but most of them are youkai. It seems they didn't want to over do it and insult Sesshomaru by sending more."

"Well that is good for us. Do you have anything else to add?"

"No, I just think that taking down Kikyo will be harder than her guards. May I ask you a question?"

A gentle smile played on Kagura's lips a smile that only her sister could surface these days. "You just did, but you may ask another and I will answer if I can." Kaguya nodded. "Why is your master so interested in this peace?" Kagura looked to the side as if listening to someone then nodded.

"He says I may tell as long as you promise to tell no one. Is that clear?"

"Yes. I promise Kagura I will do everything in my power to get Naraku to free your heart."

"Thank you my sister." Kaguya could see tears in her sister's eyes as Kagura cleared her throat to tell the secret. "The reason he is so interested is because he has worked too long to keep this war going for it to end now."

"What? I don't understand."

"The western and eastern lands almost made peace 200 hundred years ago by betrothing Kagome and Sesshomaru, it was to be a truce until they mated. Only Naraku had some of his servants kill the twins Kagome and Souta, obliterating the already unsteady truce." "What about Kikyo why didn't he kill Kikyo?" Kaguya nearly screeched stomping her foot.

"What? You expected my master to kill his own daughter?"

Glossary:

Kashira – butt of the blade

(A/N: Ha ha! I'm evil. If by now you all think I'm so smart when it comes to naming the parts of a Katana in Japanese don't, I just love my web searches.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bad Day

(A/N: Oh My Fuging God this took forever and a day to write. This is the chapter of lemon and truth. I'm picky with my lemons as I hate it when I read a lemon and find a word so misspelled I have to snap out of the zone to figure out what it is. Truth in that I have to make ALL major decisions for the later chapters in this one. I'm updating this the exact same way I have on the other site I write for so right after I give my annoying interruption it would be better rated MA so if you are not allowed to read it or will take offence –which I somehow doubt but just in case- DON'T READ IT!)

Last time

"What? I don't understand."

"The western and eastern lands almost made peace 200 hundred years ago by betrothing Kagome and Sesshomaru, it was to be a truce until they mated. Only Naraku had some of his servants kill the twins Kagome and Souta, obliterating the already unsteady truce." "What about Kikyo why didn't he kill Kikyo?" Kaguya nearly screeched stomping her foot.

"What? You expected my master to kill his own daughter?"

Chapter 14

Kagome felt as though she was going to be sick. Her day had gone form crowing of her victory, to bad, to worse.

Flash back

After returning and struggling to get Kikyo up in time, Kikyo was fitted for the kimono she was to wear at her mating ceremony, while Kagome fully realized for the first time how easy she had been getting it. Unbeknownst to her, Kikyo had liked to skip out on so many layers of her kimono that it was a shock to finally see all 14 of the needed items lain out before her to learn how to place and tie.

After the fitting and still mumbling about the stupid han eti and completely unneeded obi makura Kagome stayed in the room learning the seemingly hopeless bows while Sango escorted Kikyo to lunch. That was when the day turned to worse.

Spitting a colourful string of curses at an innocent obijime, she didn't notice the door open and shut behind her, nor the footsteps coming closer. Though there was no way on earth she could have failed to notice the hot breath on her ear after she finally threw the nasty piece of cord to the floor.

Kagome stiffened and took what to those who believed her human would think a calming breath as she tried to identify by smell who was behind her. Her heartbeat accelerated ten fold once she realized who it was: Inuyasha.

"I missed you too much to wait for tonight." He whispered, kissing her neck causing her to shiver violently. 'My little sister's plaything is hitting on me; my little sister's plaything is hitting on me!' Though he was thick enough to take it the other way. He walked around to stand in front of her only to bring his lips down on her's in a bruising attempt at an open mouth kiss. Her only thought? 'GROSS!'

Pushing him away she stood up and walked to the door swinging it open and hissing. "Get out." Inuyasha looked so hurt and confused though she was forced by her naturally kind and sweet nature to elaborate. "What if Lady Kikyo comes back to find you here? I would be lucky to LIVE." And she would too, as hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath Kikyo would have definitely let her jealousy fueled wrath fall on Kagome if she saw this.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly and walked to the door only to touch her cheek gently as he walked by. "I'll see you tonight though?" Kagome looked down at her suddenly fascinating bare feet, sad that she had to be the one to break up with him even though she hadn't been the one dating him in the first place! He really was cute - in a knuckle headed way.

"Inuyasha I can't." At his lost puppy look she hurried to spit out the rest of her two-second, made from scratch speech. "I have responsibilities! In my home, in the east, I can't stay here and I can't have my heart broken." Huh, huh for being a crappy actress and having no feelings for him what so ever she thought she had done a pretty good job of sounding like an afraid for her feelings ditsy maid.

Then he just had to go and show the CUTEST show of loyalty EVER. He took another step toward her and wrapped her in his arms tightly. "I'll come with you then when the time comes." Voice hoarse from trying to breath Kagome was proud to find in sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "You can't, you have duties as well; duties to your mother and the western lands. Now go before anyone finds you here." The last part said with a forceful shove in his chest to get him going.

Remembering the crushed look in his golden puppy orbs caused her throat to clog up and her heart to ache. Finally putting an end to a terrible day was to put her where she was now.

In her planning with Kikyo they had both agreed that they needed to trick that damnable canine nose into thinking that she was Kikyo. Simply tricking the conscious mind wasn't enough with Sesshomaru, his inner beast, his very instincts had to think that she was Kikyo and as everyone knows to trick a dog you have to trick it's nose first.

That was why Kagome only had Kikyo's favorite baby pink yukata to change into after she was done with her bath. That was if she didn't have company first, which wasn't unlikely because she was having a bath and trying to calm down in Sesshomaru's furo room.

'It's not fair! Kikyo gets the love of cute, rude, brave, possessive, loyal, stupid Inuyasha AND gets to be the mate of gorgeous, arrogant, cold and thoroughly teasable Sesshomaru while I have to fix everything no matter what the cost. ' Kagome moaned unhappily and let her head fall back to thunk against the stone rim of the pool.

It had been just an all round bad day; unable to soak in her misery any longer while duty called, Kagome stood and pulled herself onto the stone brim, water beading on her hairless body. Gently toweling herself off before shrugging into the yukata she then padded softly into Sesshomaru's room to wait. Yawning widely she lay on his bed only to drift off to sleep.

The best part of his day by far had been watching Kaguya get the shit beaten out of her that morning. As soon as the hime had run off though he had been honor bound to make sure Kaguya got to see a healer; which he really didn't enjoy knowing Kaguya's love of revenge would not be easily subdued this time.

Then when he was finally on his way to his study, Jaken had found him. Starting an endless tirade while squawking out the day's reports. "There is a small pack of wolves running amuck in the southern part of your lands milord, though they seem to be so insignificant that the one who filed the report didn't even bother to give the name of the pack's leader. Then we have a crisis with some mid-level youkai raiding our supplies villages…"

Kami-sama he was thankful to his father for teaching him how to mute out unwanted noises. His father was right; if he listened to everything he would go mad. The day had gone on in such stated way, interrupted every so often with a welcome visit from Rin bringing in flowers. He had almost laughed when she said that it was because the room stank of smelly fish breath.

With the war at a stand still and none of his troops willing to disobey him and attack anyway, all he had to deal with was Jaken and minor annoyances that barley warranted his attention, and wouldn't have had he had something better to do. Now at the end of the day he was ready to collapse of boredom and sleep until something interesting happened.

'Now that is an idea…what…?' Approaching his door he suddenly smelt something unusual inside his room. It was Her, and by the sound of her breathing she was asleep. 'I suppose I don't have to wait to be entertained anymore.' Opening his door he slipped inside. Scanning the room he found her on his bed, hair wet from a bath and wrapped in a thin pink yukata.

The moonlight hit her where she lay making her look like she belonged to another world, one of beauty and peace as her hair framed her delicate smooth face. Golden eyes following a strand that stuck to her cheek her soft, partially opened lips were brought to attention.

A plan forming in his head he smirked and began to shed himself of his armor. He watched as she began to stir at the sound of it hitting the floor and quickly began to take off his haori and undershirt. By the time she was awake enough to sit up he was left only in his hakama.

He watched as she blinked a few times before her eyes focused on him and hid his smirk though instead of becoming alarmed, she covered her mouth as she yawned and bowed her head. "Good evening my lord Sesshomaru." "What are you doing in here?" He demanded more gently than he would have normally.

She looked confused and a slight frown marred her features as she seemed to search for her answer. "Forgive me my lord I need a moment to gather my thoughts. I do not believe I have slept so soundly in centuries." He fought to keep his smirk from returning as she shook her head to try and clear it. "Ah yes, now I remember." Though her 'ah' came out as a yawn as she stood and walked toward him.

"I came to apologize for last night." It was his turn to frown. He had quiet enjoyed last night. But wait did she mean…? "Is that so?" He said, doing a good job at sounding skeptical. She nodded and placed her hand on his cheek tracing the lines there with her thumb. "It is so. I was very unfair to get you all worked up like that then leave. So I am here to make it up to you."

**A/N: All under age readers or people with Prudes for parents Stop Reading!**

All signs of sleepiness left her as she drew her hand away from his cheek and brought both hands to her shoulders to pull the yukata away. "If you'll accept my apology that is." He knew she was watching his eyes as he watched the pink silk pool at her feet then slowly dragged his gaze up her form. He trailed them along the curves of her long legs, then up past the tempting mass of curls to go along her flat stomach and reach her breasts, each he knew fit perfectlyinto his palm. Finally his eyes flicked back to her's.

The contradictory part of his mind wanted to say no and send her on her way just to upset her. Though the logical part noticed how impassive she looked as to his opinion, and knew that if he sent her on her way it would be all his loss and none of her's. "That depends." She raised an eyebrow at him causing his thoughts to react with a childish '_Hey that's my move!_' "On?" "How long you can stay." An almost impish smile spread across her face. "All night." "Good"

Advancing on her, she backed up nervously until her the backs of her knees hit the edge of his bed. Looking purely evil Sesshomaru brought his hand up under her backside and lifted her off the floor, dropping her on his bed before she could wrap her legs around his waist again. She landed more gracefully than most would have though still with an awkward thump. "Why do I have the feeling I have condemned myself to hell?" He could hear the uneasy tremble in her voice as he kneeled on his bed in front of her own now kneeling form. "Because. Just like in hell, here, you will be tortured for your crimes." Her eyes grew wide at his answer and her heart beat suddenly pounded in his ears.

"Come here." Shuffling toward him she placed a hand on his smooth chest bending her elbow as she got closer to him, never taking her eyes off his. They seemed frozen looking into each other's eyes, until he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her full into him, her breasts pressing against his chest as her hand slide up to rest on his shoulder.

Drawing light circles on her lower back with his claws he brushed his lips against her's, causing her mouth follow when he withdrew. Smirking he kissed her fully, grazing his rough tongue against her swelling lips to ask entrance which she willingly gave and the battle began. The kiss became more and more heated as they both fought to dominate it. To say he was pleased with the challenge was a gross understatement as he pressed her against him hard. Hearing her gasp, he knew she felt his erection against her stomach.

"Soon." he whispered huskily bringing a whimper from her. Leaning into her he pushed her down on the bed and delighted in feeling her squirm beneath him. Drawing his clawed hand down her side he went for her neck, leaving a hot trail of nips and bites down to her breasts. Lapping at the right nipple that he had happened to find first she moaned and arched her back in a silent plea for more. Taking it in his teeth he ran his tongue along the tip before beginning to suckle, sucking hard enough for her to let a small scream of pain escape her.

Leaving the swollen mound he moved his head to the next one and gave it the same treatment, his hand left behind gently rubbing the already tortured nipple with his thumb. The smell of her arousal filled the room blocking out every other smell.

Finally she seemed to be losing her patience and pushed her hips up to gain his attention. Deciding to humor her this one time he slipped down her body and gently pried her legs apart to reveal the real treat. Dropping his head he licked her clit and felt her whole body tremble around him as a moan escaped her lips. He was going to enjoy this he thought as he sucked it into his mouth tugging gently as his tongue worked in between her soft lips.

The world had disappeared and all that was left was her. Her pants and groans, her excited body, her aroused yet virginal smell, her. He lifted his head from her opening just as she was about to climax for the first time. Standing up he began to remove the final piece of cloth in his way. When he looked up he saw her livid face at being left at such a critical point. He could tell she was about to give him a piece of her mind when he climbed back on top on her muffling her complaints with his mouth.

Free of his hakama he lowered himself in between her legs and lifted his head gaze at her face. She grabbed onto his upper arms tightly and nodded quickly. Blood boiling he knew he had to take her now, tradition be damned. He placed himself at her entrance and slowly entered her that first little bit before her virginal barrier forced him to thrust harder to gain entrance. She grunted softly throwing her head back and arching her back at the intrusion, he froze to wait for her to calm down. 'So the daughter of Ryuukotsusei doesn't rip.' He had felt the barrier stretch to give him entrance instead of the little rip that normally took place.

She was so tight around him he had to wonder how much pain she was in. Listening to her gasping breaths he guessed quite a bit, as he was no small specimen. "Now Sesshomaru." Taking her word for it he started a slow hard pace, which she responded to immediately meeting him hip to hip in his set rhythm. Using his only hand to hold him off of her, his mouth did overtime kissing her body as he moved inside her. Every time he thrust she clenched her muscles around him making him moan softly.

Finally he felt her coming to her peak again. She panted hard as she was almost there and he speed up the pace to come just after her. Her muscles clenched painfully tight around him milking him as he reached his own peak.

She screamed as they came, only to engulf them in a bright blue light.

Glossary:

Han eti – Half collar

Obi makura – Obi pad

Obijime – Obi cord

Yukata – Thin kimono like a bathrobe

(Ok I'm tired I only read over it twice so it is by no means perfect but there it is done. OMG I'm such a dits I didn't know I had unsigned reviews disabled I've FIXED that now.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Little Surprises

(A/N: Sorry! But for the first time in ages I'm actually getting a life! Ok I've had some people confused about whether or not Kagome was pretending to be Kikyo or Miss Mysterious and the answer is Both! Sesshomaru thinks that Miss Mysterious _is_ Kikyo. And Congratulations to Midnight Faerie for guessing right about the blue light!

P.S It's a short one. Don't kill me!)

Last time

She screamed as they came, only to engulf them in a bright blue light.

Chapter 15

When Kagome woke up it was with a snap as a single ray of sunlight hit her face. '_KUSO!_' When she tried to move the silent curse became a muttered chant as strong arms tightened around her. Slowly she breathed in and the let it out, relaxing her muscles one at a time and made an excellent effort not to laugh when she found as she calmed, the arms around her loosened.

'_Ok … out now, analyze situation later._' Rubbing his arms gently a few times she brought her fingers to intertwine with his and without waking him up, slowly unwrapped them. Crouched down beside the raised futon she looked at Sesshomaru's peaceful face. A gentle smile pulled at her lips as she dragged on the previously discarded yukata still watching him. '_Well I suppose I couldn't have found someone better for my first time, rich, powerful, drop dead gorgeous. Ya not being my family's sworn enemy and being a little nicer might help but I have so few choices anyway_.'

She watched him like a hawk for any signs that he was waking as she backed toward the door, left hand stuck out behind her searching for the door handle. Still watching him she turned her head a little to listen for anyone in the hall. Nothing, not a peep, so she didn't delay as she opened the door just enough so she could slip out and closed it quickly behind her, before sprinting as fast as she could away from his room.

"Sooo… how was your night?" Still in her demon form Kagome had been watching the door as it slowly closed; but upon hearing Kikyo's voice she whisked around putting up her spell to appear human. Kikyo not appearing to have noticed the tint of her skin -probably due to the dim lighting and closed curtains- Kagome began thanking every god she could think of.

"So?"

"It was… fine." Kagome answered tentatively; Kikyo couldn't help it, she laughed. "You just spent the night with the most powerful and gorgeous demon in all of Japan and you say it was fine!" Her laughter then proceeded to dry up quickly. "No I mean it, how was he?"

'_What the hell?'_ Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Kikyo started to ramble on and on about how she needed to know what he liked so that it would seem as though she had actually slept with him before. Crimson Kagome forced herself to answer. "All you really have to do is offer and he takes over." Kikyo looked highly skeptical. "Are you sure? He doesn't like biting or scratching or-or little moans?" Kagome thought for a minute; she didn't remember him getting especially worked up by any of those things.

Suddenly they were both blinded by the morning light, -Kagome more so since she was facing the balcony- when Sango had jerked the curtains open. "Good morning my lady," Sango gave a small bow to Kikyo followed by a nod to Kagome. "Akako. It seems that you both need baths this fine morning. My lady I do hope that you don't mind being wrapped in the yukata Akako used last night after your bath." Sango did a perfect job hiding her smug little smirk from Kikyo who was shaking her head in response though she was sadly nowhere near as successful in hiding it from Kagome, who nearly hit her.

The first thing that Sesshomaru noticed when he woke up was that the girl was gone; the second was that his left arm itched. Wait his arm? He opened his eyes and looked up at the hand in front of his face, the claws were sharp and definitely his and all doubt vanished upon seeing his own unique stripes on the wrist. _'So that's the reason Ryuukotsusei mated a healer.'_ A barley visible smirk painted his lips as he thought of all the conveniences that would come from his mate having inherited her mother _talents_. Finally he decided to get out of bed and go _find_ Inuyasha.

"So Sesshomaru when did you become a lazy bum and start sleepin' in?" Inuyasha taunted from his doorway as Sesshomaru stepped out of his door and walked down the hall toward him. Sesshomaru said nothing though as soon as he was close enough his left hand shot out and pined his aggravating little half brother to the wall. "What the hell?" Inuyasha choked out, his hands gripping at Sesshomaru's wrist trying to free himself as Sesshomaru released small amounts of acid from his claws.

"Remember Inuyasha that unlike you, any extra time I spend doing something is for a reason." With that he dropped his gasping brother onto the floor to recover from just having his windpipe crushed. "I'll just have to cut it off again. Bastard." Ignoring Inuyasha's wheezing threats, he turned the corner intending to go to the dinning hall.

When he arrived he was surprised to find a messenger, Izayoi, Kikyo and for once _both_ her maids there waiting for him. "Ah Sesshomaru! Now that you are here this young one can deliver his message. Go on now." Izayoi coaxed the young tori-youkai while Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the low table offhandedly-making note of Kikyo's sex tainted scent.

"L-Lady Leiko of the eastern lands simply wishes to inform you of the western court that The Challenging shall still take place this year as planned though only because tradition calls for it and that you should not take this as an insult or as a cause for anxiety." Sesshomaru heard a gasp from one of Kikyo's maids while the pulses of all three eastern women skyrocketed.

"Oh!" Izayoi breathed obviously surprised. "Well-well how do you feel about this Sesshomaru?" Hiding his annoyance he simply sounded bored when he answered. "So long as she is not beaten I have no dispute."

The women calmed considerably and the messenger was dismissed before Izayoi turned to Kikyo and asked, "I'm afraid I have only heard scarce rumors about your Challenging tradition would you care to tell me more?" Kikyo shook her head looking down at the tea she held delicately in her hands. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you much more than that it is a tournament that takes place every 50 years, as only men and princesses who are of age may participate."

"Ah yes you are just a tad older than Inuyasha who has only just became of age himself this year." Kikyo nodded then looked up smiling. "But as my mother said it is only being held this year to uphold the tradition, and there is no need to worry as my mother _never_ looses." The screams of treason that would have been heard if anyone had listened to Kagome's thoughts at that moment would have been heard twice around the world. '_We'll see about that. There will be peace whether mother wants it or not.' _

Glossary:

Kuso – Damn, Shit

Yukata – Thin kimono like a bathrobe

Tori-youkai – Bird demon


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Under the Sakura Tree 

(A/N: Oh my god this chapter was like pulling teeth after so long! If I still have any loyal readers out there, I'm so sorry! Please, Please FORGIVE ME. If I don't, that's ok I deserve it. ;; )

Last time

"As my mother said it is only being held this year to uphold the tradition, and there is no need to worry as my mother _never_ looses." The screams of treason that would have been heard if anyone had listened to Kagome's thoughts at that moment would have been heard twice around the world. '_We'll see about that. There will be peace whether mother wants it or not.' _

Chapter 16

It was now getting late in the day and Kagome sat leaning against the sakura tree thinking over the mornings discussions. Sesshomaru hadn't given her a second glance, which was a good thing but the news of The Challenging; she had been so shocked her next breath was stolen from her lungs, was her mother trying to get them killed?

"Akako-chan? Are you alright?" Looking up Kagome smiled at Rin. The little girl had become much more open since they had started spending the afternoons together. Smoothing away the slight frown that had been marring her features Kagome shook her head.

"It's nothing Rin just some unsettling matters." Nodding, Rin's attention went back down to the daisy chain in her hands a sad look on her face for a moment before she looked back at Kagome, hopeful.

"Would you like to tell Rin about it? Lord Sesshomaru sometimes tells Rin what is making him upset and he feels better afterwards."

"Oh and what sort of things does he tell you?" Kagome teased, covering well her absolute shock that something could upset Sesshomaru, let alone that he would share the reasons with his young ward. Rin shook her head, a mischievous smirk she no doubt picked up from Sesshomaru playing on her lips. "Rin can't tell or she would have to have Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru kill you." Kagome froze before she burst out laughing and a wide grin spread across Rin's face. In Kagome's opinion all Rin needed at that moment were fangs and pointed ears to look the perfect little demon child.

"Oh really?" Kagome cried sobering and had to prevent another fit of giggles as Rin went from little demon to the perfect picture of innocence and nodded her head sombrely. "Well then if I tell you, the same goes for whom ever you repeat my words too. You can't even tell Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes lit up as she gently placed the ring on her head and got ready to listen.

"Alright then I suppose there are some things I must explain first, in the east we have what is known as The Challenging. It is a tournament held every 50 years for demons of age who wish to try and become the new lord of the east. Since Lord Ryuukotsusei was sealed two hundred years ago it has been his mate Lady Leiko that has defended his house, The House of the Rising Sun." Kagome got a far off look in her eyes as the mentioning of her line brought back memories of the legendary palace that although once her home; she had not seen it since she was known as Kagome hime.

"How long does this tournament last Akako-chan?" Eyes still slightly fogged over in memory Kagome answered without a thought. "About three days. In that time you do not get to rest and you do not get to eat you simply fight until all the other contenders are gone; then you get a small time to eat and sleep before you face the current lord or lady of the east."

"That isn't fair!" Rin exclaimed leaning forward on her knees so that her hands were flat against the ground. "Life isn't fair, and neither is war. This way the east is guaranteed to have a strong leader as you cannot use weapons, herbs or charms to help you defeat your opponent, it is a case of pitting your own raw power against theirs." Kagome explained so calm she almost seemed detached.

Rin leaned back to sit on her heels again, a small frown on her face as she too looked up to study the year round cherry blossoms. "But Akako-chan," Kagome looked back to Rin with a small Hmm? "If men are allowed to be in the tournament why didn't Lord Sesshomaru or his otōsan go do that instead of fighting a war?

"Believe it or not the war was originally a game. A very serious game but a game none the less."

"Why would you play a game where you could get hurt or killed?" Rin seemed to be getting very upset over the idea that demons could kill for fun.

"When you live for hundreds of years things get very boring, very quickly. So east and west started the game, yes people died but not often. Rin youkai are meant to run around, fight with each other and if need be kill each other it is in their nature; but just like when you see the castle toms come into each other's territory it's mostly just posturing."

"Then why are you worried? If it's just a game." Rin asked, fiddling with a blade of grass.

"Because it's not anymore, nearly 200 years ago the rules were broken and two of Lord Ryuukotsusei's children were killed in their beds. That is why instead of Kikyo hime's older sister being here to mate Lord Sesshomaru; leaving Kikyo hime to mate whom she will, the responsibility falls to the living sister."

"Ummm…but Akako-chan?" Rin asked tugging more violently at he poor little blade. "That doesn't sound like a very big secret, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru already knows all that stuff." Kagome let a gentle smile cross her face.

"I'm sure he does and I'm sure he would understand why I'm worried, but handmaids such as myself are not supposed to have political concerns and if we do we are not to let them be known." Enlightenment flashed over her little face like lightning.

"Is it because you're a girl?"

"Partially, but also because I am supposed to unquestioningly trust my lady's judgment to do what is right for our people." Kagome fidgeted as she blatantly slighted the party line.

"So then what worries you?"

"If Lady Leiko is defeated in The Challenging and her conqueror does not formerly accept Kikyo hime as his heir which he most likely won't then all we are here for will have been for naught and there is a possibility that we will all be…" Rin stood and came to Kagome's side hugging her to give all the comfort she could.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru would never kill you all, maybe your Lady Kikyo but that's just 'cause he really doesn't like her. I'm sure I could get him to keep you around to keep me company." Kagome twisted her head to try and see the child at the odd angle.

"I think you have been spending too much time with your lord, your sense of humour is getting to be as wicked as his."

Glossary:

Sakura – Cherry blossom

Hime – Princess

Otōsan – Father

Youkai – Demon


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Decision is Made 

(A/N: Look it! Look it! Two in one day! Please love me again.)

Last time

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru would never kill you all, maybe your Lady Kikyo but that's just 'cause he really doesn't like her. I'm sure I could get him to keep you around to keep me company." Kagome twisted her head to try and see the child at the odd angle.

"I think you have been spending too much time with your lord, your sense of humour is getting to be as wicked as his."

Chapter 17

Shortly there after a guard Kagome recognised from the bath incident approached, mumbling about not being a page no'more and why did they have to go running around with messages. Looking up the red head spotted them and started to make her way more precisely to them, without the helmet Kagome finally recognised the guard as female and burst out laughing.

"Hi Kanaye." Rin supplied quietly as the kitsune approached, unsure of what was so funny.

"I'm most certainly glad that you weren't punished for a man's crime." Kagome giggled out and understanding followed by a smirk crossed the vixen's face a moment later.

"So'm I. Human 'r demon we all got the same parts somewhere nothin' I hadn't seen bafer. I've come to find Miss Rin, get 'er to Jaken to get squeaky clean fer dinner. And the screech owl is lookin' fer 'er other maid which I'll be assumin' is you, just so ya know."

"Arigatou gozaimazu. Sayonara Rin!" Kagome called as the kitsune and child walked back into the palace; laughter still in her eyes as she laughed at her self for her misconception. Gracefully sliding one foot forward, she stood to go find Kikyo and save Sango from her sister's incessant whining.

Arriving back everything was in chaos, kimono thrown everywhere, vials of powder knocked over, a crying Kikyo in the corner and a distraught Sango trying to comfort her. Once again Kikyo had wanted Kagome to dress her, mumbling something about how Kagome's styles made Sesshomaru look more than Sango's. Setting poor Sango to cleaning the mess it just also happened to be that because Kikyo didn't argue with Kagome when she dressed her, they got to dinner on time.

Everything was going slowly but nicely, with Rin talking about flower rings to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha telling his mother about how his sword practise went, until Kikyo opened her mouth. "So Inuyasha tell me, what conquests have you made with such a marvellous sword?" Kikyo asked so absorbed in Inuyasha that she completely forgot she was supposed to be at least pretending to have an interest in Sesshomaru. At first glance neither brother seemed to be having a problem with this as Inuyasha revelled in the attention, and Sesshomaru continued to sit quietly, though Kagome caught the brief tightening of Sesshomaru's jaw before even that was gone, and a smirking Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"The very first one was that bastard over there's arm, and since it didn't take me long to master the wind scar I've been taking out a few hundred youkai here and there for a while now. But my greatest victory was that giant lizard Ryuukotsusei." Inuyasha seemed oblivious to what he had just said as three of the women in the room paled and Sesshomaru's signature smirk began tugging at the taiyoukai's lips. "We got word that some little pissant had melted my father's claw undoing the seal and since I was already out there patrolling while Sesshomaru was busy here having a tantrum, I got to the Valley of Ryuukotsusei first and killed the bastard by instantly mastering my backlash wave."

"Instantly little brother? I could have sworn you nearly died multiple times and it was by sheer luck that you discovered the backlash wave at the last, possible, moment." Blushing bright red, Inuyasha stuttered for a moment before he gripped a thought tightly. "So I underestimated how long it would take him to recover and played with him a little too long, big deal. I was worth it to see the pissed off look on that little human face of his." Inuyasha sat laughing by himself for a moment before a frown spread across Kagome's features.

"What do you mean human face? Wasn't Lord Ryuukotsusei in his natural form when he was killed?" Sobering Inuyasha looked past Kikyo to her. "Sure he was but he had that little face that looked like a mask stuck to his forehead. He wouldn't shut up! The whole time it was about how pathetic I was and how I amused him."

As Inuyasha continued in his tirade Kagome was swallowed by her thoughts. In her memories of her father there was no mask like face, he spoke with telepathy just as the inu did, but on the off chance that her memories from 200 years ago were wrong she looked to her more recent memories of his portraits.

Lord Ryuukotsusei in his true form was a favourite topic of artists in the eastern courts but yet again there was no face; however she doubted that baka Inuyasha was lying, he didn't have the brain it took to weave the web, or the imagination to figure out why he might need to. So what was the face? Why was it there? Then a cold thought hit her. In recent times, the last 70 years or so, Noh masks had often been used to control or posses lower level demons. Kagome herself had had many a run in with them when on her patrols and the masks themselves did indeed talk. It wouldn't be hard to get one on a sealed demon, upper level or not and only a little harder to control it was while still weak from waking.

Shaking she slid from her place beside Sango with a prize servant's and an assassin's similar grace. Walking quickly back to their room she started to panic before calming herself into an indifferent silence. This was wrong, she needed to speak with her mother, no, better yet she needed to win a Challenging.

Glossary:

Kitsune – Fox demon

Inu - Dog

Arigatou gozaimazu – Thank you very much

Sayonara – Good Bye

Taiyoukai – Demon lord

Baka – Idiot, stupid, foolish


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Challenging Begins 

(A/N: Writing this has been like being stuck in stop and go traffic, a paragraph here a paragraph there, Oh crap they don't flow together! Anyway you guys deserve these. So here it is Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy! )

Last time

Shaking, she slid from her place beside Sango with a prize servant's and an assassin's similar grace. Walking quickly back to their room she started to panic before calming herself into an indifferent silence. This was wrong, she needed to speak with her mother, no, better yet she needed to win a Challenging.

Chapter 18

Having left a brief note for Sango hidden amongst the girl's bedding, Kagome was halfway to The House of the Rising Sun before Kikyo even returned from dinner. Clutching her chest as she darted through the undergrowth in the eastern forest Kagome's lungs burned, she had never run so fast in her life, she had never had to run so fast in her life; but the Challenging began at dawn and if she wasn't there her chances were lost.

Eventually she had had to slow; causing her to approach the gates of the palace's city for the first time in 200 years mere hours before dawn. Tired, dusty and hidden beneath a long black cloak Kagome walked through the gates without hassle on the only date that any could do so.

Not speaking a word she followed her nose to where it stank the most, and she was right; there lined up, most semi-asleep, were demons of all shapes, sizes and smells though unfortunately the smelly ones by far overwhelmed the tolerable. Examining the area more she noticed the sleepy looking little day sprite sitting at a table near the front, a large scroll rolled out in front of him; he would be her best bet.

Her approach woke him, his dimly glowing form brightening with his consciousness. "Do you wish to challenge our Lady Leiko, widowed mate to our greatest Lord Ryuukotsusei for the right to be Lord of the Eastern Lands?" Face completely in shadow from her hood Kagome nodded. "And do you understand that should you be mortally wounded or killed that your clan has no right to claim revenge against your attacker?" Another nod, "Then pray give your name so that the people may know what to call you."

Kagome remained silent, no way was she going to lose because of her girly voice and unwillingness to give her identity away yet. The sprite looked her over and then dabbed his brush into his large, nearly empty pot of ink. "Night Walker it is. When they call, you show or you are disqualified, you may use only what weapons and talents you were born with; any others and you are disqualified and may face a death sentence clear? To the back of the line with you, dawn will come soon enough." The sprite seemed so tired as he waved her back that she could safely assume that she had been one of the more easily dealt with contenders.

If you asked Kagome whether or not she had fallen asleep she would have said no but judging from the start the day sprite's roar gave her as dawn's rays struck the gates she must have. Scrambling to set themselves to rights it took no time at all before there was as neat a line as was possible from rowdy travelers, would be and possible, criminals and none humanoids.

As the long line vanished through the doors Kagome looked at the day sprite that had signed her in and tried not to be surprised at the difference; were last night he had been the size of a small child and dimly glowing dawn's light had brought him back to his full power as he towered over them, flames licking his skin like the sun's surface while he watched for likely trouble makers.

A red crystal a foot in diameter in the arena wall above the gates allowed the morning light to filter through and ignite the thrown where Leiko sat in a red haze. As nearly the last to walk in, a few having arrived after her, the Lady of the East was already on her feet when Kagome stood before her and a terrifying sight the healer youkai was.

Her long black hair pulled back perfectly in a simple but elegant twist, her floor length crimson haori did all but cover the grandiose of her battle armour. Tiny purple dragons caved from what one could only assume to be Ryuukotsusei's own hide crawled over her skin whilst a larger circled her chest before snaking around her neck to rest its head over her heart. She finished with a purple skirt and a red obi arranged much in the same fashion as Kagome had seen Kaguya.

"Contenders," Leiko's voice echoed over the rowdy yet silent demons standing before her. "welcome to my home, I wish you every comfort during your short stay." It was obvious by the fact that there were so few insults shouted back that few understood the subtle goading. As Leiko smugly returned to her seat, Kagome nearly snorted at how stupid this bunch was; one would think that with how heated the battles between east and west had been since Ryuukotsusei's sealing that all the idiots would be dead by now, apparently not.

Guards walked the length of the line and broke them into four groups and then into two again to make eight, before shoving each into small out of the way enclosures. Kagome in the eighth and last group looked around to try and figure out what was going on, it seemed as though they were going to go by the overflow rules, each group was going to get a half hour in the ring and all left standing after such time would go on to have one on one matches with their supposed peers. It was different than usual but evidently more arrogant little buggers had shown up than expected.

"Let the preliminaries begin!" Came Leiko's cry from her seat above it all. As soon as the echo faded the gates keeping the first fraction away was opened for them to swarm into the arena and begin a blood bath. A stray limb landed on Kagome's shoulder only for her to calmly throw it back in while inwardly squealing about how gross this all was. Blows were uncalculated and sloppy; no matter how many legs you take off the millipede demon it's not going to stop walking, especially if you are taking them equally off both sides.

A part of Kagome lamented at how disgusting this was and the stupidity that ran rampant in the east as another part of her rejoiced in that she was hardly going to be out of a wink of sleep before she went against Leiko.

As the showers of blood settled Kagome's eyes were brought back to the scene before her. Corpses and the severely injured lay all around as one lone demon kneeled on one knee before Leiko a sticky trail of green blood coming from one shoulder as he heaved a few moments for breath.

So maybe this wasn't going to be so easy, although she hadn't seen it or felt it this little small fry obviously had a trick up his sleeve.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note I wasn't going to post without a chapter to appease:**

Holley F-ing cow, who needs soaps when you live one? When I was banned to prevent slacking on school I had every intention of trying to continue writing. Well turned out I have been depressed (The kind you need drugs for just not to the extent where _I_ needed drugs) and my fanfiction, writing and adrenaline from family drama was all that was keeping me up. So after that was realized and I made much boring progress I am starting to write again in limited, after school, when inspiration strikes, periods.

I plan on posting a Naruto one I have been working on and the rest of my Avatar T.L.A Counsil of five, once they are already finished.

Daughter of Ryuukostusei is slow and steady. I've found my writing style as changed a bit after all this so it hasn't been easy when all I want to do is go back and correct but I won't hold you all in that kind of suspense 'cause I myself hate it when authors do that. All posts on all my longer stories will be real posts; no more annoying notes like this or 'oops I noticed a bunch of mistakes AFTER I posted'.

Last thing, I'm thinking of adding a tentative and I mean _tentative_ update schedule on my author page. If you read this and give a crap review and tell me what you think!

Kylwyn

Chapter 19: Deciding the Second Round

(A/N: So I'm staying with my dad for right now no biggy then with all the curfuffle I couldn't find the file I had been saving this next chapter on! So I've had to completely re-write it and I'm depressed 'cause it isn't nearly as good as my first draft.)

Last time

As the showers of blood settled Kagome's eyes were brought back to the scene before her. Corpses and the severely injured lay all around as one lone demon kneeled on one knee before Leiko a sticky trail of green blood coming from one shoulder as he heaved a few moments for breath.

So maybe this wasn't going to be so easy, although she hadn't seen it or felt it this little small fry obviously had a trick up his sleeve.

Chapter 19

Annoyingly Kagome's group was to be the last to attain its freedom in the ring, so to pass the time she studied her precedors. The youkai yielded from the first battle turned out to be some kind of bug, his body and face hardly seeming more than 120 year old for insects the equivalent of a 7 year old human. She just had to find out what he had done to knock out his much bigger and stronger opponents like that. The second winner was an older neko, his hair silver from age rather than originally so and his body covered in scars to boast his experience. His age meant he was strong but also meant he had delayed up until this point possibly too polite to try against a lady while her mate was sealed meaning he had honour but Kagome couldn't count on that.

The third battle had left none capable of going on, the would-be-winner collapsing of blood loss from a ghastly wound in his side. Kagome had watched the fourth in horrified fascination as an air sprite with a decidedly cruel streak had dispersed in much the same way she did only to be breathed in and suffocate its opponents. Afterward as it happily skipped around splashing in the puddles of blood Kagome tried to think of a way to beat him without using air in the metaphor for fight fire with fire and revealing her level of control it was always better to be underestimated by an opponent. Her worries were spared by a shred of hope as ironically a fire chicken was set against a ring nearly all full of insect youkai next. Fire chickens were messy but easy enough to behead and for a fire chicken killing an air sprite was as easy a breathing, literally since that was how they killed them.

The sixth battle wielded interesting circumstances. With two alive neither one turned on the other after defeating the rest in smooth synconized sweeps. Conjoined twin nagas half-man half-snake turned to face Leiko for approval. The fact that they were conjoined was of no consequence considering that nearly all naga hatched as such. What was surprising was that the both were still alive, connected by the end of their tails. Normally the stronger twin would kill the weaker, absorb his power and then sever the corpse; with both alive they were inseparable.

"**What is this?" Leiko called obviously intrigued by the two sitting low on their serpentine halves, heads bowed before her. The one with silver hair and scales glanced up at her revealing a bloody cut across his cheek before answering.**

"**My brother and I have fought for nearly three hundred years now and proven incapable of killing the other. We have decided that we should have some one else do it and let the other reap the benefits of having it done here." Kagome was disgusted as her mother's eyes flashed over them like they were pieces of meat. For herself not being reptilian at all she sure had a taste for them. **

"**How interesting, your names?" They glanced at each other before the gold one introduced himself as Kinka and the one who had spoken Ginka. Each had the same coloured aspects to match their cursed names but his brother's skin tone that sparkled in the midday sun. "Alright I shall let you pass. You shall not fight in the next round but against the winners in the one after." Sitting down and waving her hand dismissively at them they left for their waiting box and the next had begun.**

Kagome groaned at the site of the slightly older than her water dragon standing alone amongst the pieces of youkai. Water and lightning didn't mix for the better, not at all. Then it was her turn.

The last to get out because she refused to push and shove before it was necessary she remained hidden beneath her clock as she swept through like a dark cloud. The fist to approach her had her hand through his stomach and his insides being shredded as they were pulled out. In truth it wasn't a fatal blow but he wouldn't be getting up before the end of The Challenging. Some who had realised what they had gotten themselves into too late noticed that she wasn't killing and practically threw themselves at her. By the end the only one she personally had to kill was an annoying lizard youkai who kept re-growing whatever she sliced off.

The undisputed winner of her round Kagome walked back to sit in the enclosure she had been waiting in before like the others had, and ignored Leiko. Arms and legs crossed she finally had a place on the bench and without looking she could feel the healer's barley bridled fury. Kagome smirked. The happy chatter at the amounts of blood and unhappy at their choice's loss was silenced as Leiko launched herself quickly from her seat. Lazily turning her head to see what Leiko was doing she was met with the Lady of the east's shaking form looking at her but she looked away as she started to speak.

"Since this year we seem to have such strength coming from the 'farther' reaches of the kingdom the one on one matches will ensue immediately." Farther was said in the tone her mother used for ladylike pity with a pointed look in Kagome's direction so Kagome was all the more glad that her hood hid her smirk as it widened at the intended barb. "The matches will proceed as follows: the winner of the first match against that of the second," The little bug and the old Neko looked each other over and the Neko had to hide his laughter causing tears to come to his eyes in the effort. "the fourth against the fifth," Kagome nearly pumped the in air with joy while if it had been possible the already bloodless face of the air sprite would have paled more. "and the seventh against the eighth." Kagome inadvertently flinched so when she sat back down Leiko's face was very pleased.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Second Round

(A/N: If their good for nothing else sick days are good for writing. I have also been asked to write another lemon which makes me happy since I was of the opinion that I suck at them; but alas no, you may not have anymore citrus for some chapters yet. Lastly I was really torn on how to finish off Kagome's opponent and decided on something less dramatic that wouldn't give her away and as a result my inner drama queen is having a hissy, please tell me if you agree.)

Last time

"and the seventh against the eighth." Kagome inadvertently flinched so when she sat back down Leiko's face was very pleased

Chapter 20

Minutes after the wounded had been removed, the dead burnt to cinders where they fell and dirt thrown into the puddles to try and make a relatively clear battle ground, the little bug hoped over the fence keeping him out of the way and the Neko strolled out. Now that her attention was actually on the bug Kagome was going to watch every move he made.

The two walked toward the center slowly, appraising each other, watching for anything they could use as an advantage. Kagome noted a few scratches on the Neko but none were serious enough to cause damage and would be closed very soon. When they reached the middle they looked at each other for a long moment from their nearly four foot height difference before the bug started to bow; the Neko followed suit though Kagome neither noted went as low or stayed down as long as was respectful in a match like this.

The Neko had barley straitened before the little one had shot through his legs and popped up behind him to do a two strike across the cat's back though he only succeeded with the first of the intended two hits. Having noticed a little late what was going on the Neko leapt forward and turned for a counter attack instead of immediately doing the latter. Clicking like mad the bug was thrown backward by an impressive whack of youki sending him sprawling to the ground.

Either stunned from having the breath knocked out of him or playing possum the boy did not get up. Kagome was sure that if the Neko had been in his true form his fur would have been directly on end as he hissed lightly through clenched teeth and stalked around his opponent's fallen form. Circling in closer a murmur went through the bystanders as the Neko froze before darting forward nose twitching. Looking down he kicked the prone form and it turned to dust leaving behind just his clothes.

Kagome shivered from her seat, something was wrong. Looking around she noticed a flash of violent blue streaking down from the sky into the arena a trail of shimmering but otherwise transparent powder following. Having noticed this as well the Neko launched himself out of the way of the zooming moth as it skirted close the ground before rising back up to hover.

Twisting smoothly back onto his feet the cat glared causing the moth to giggle. Glaring more ferociously the Neko suddenly started to sway on his feet shaking his head to clear it as the giggling intensified.

"What have you done?" He snarled trying to clear his head and losing.

"Poison powder in your wounds!" It giggled. So that was how he did it. All he had had to do was sit back until all of them had been at least minimally injured and then let out a little bit of powder and poof they all fell like stones. Hissing and snarling like his species called for when furious the Neko started to tip over until he landed on his hands and knees.

"Give up now and you may live to see another day." The moth taunted obviously enjoying himself. The Neko weaved a little all the same Kagome could tell he was weighing his options. Looking up with hazy eyes at the three foot tall bug with fluttering paper-thin royal blue wings he did something that was unexpected, he smiled. By all accounts the grin would have been classified as an evil one if not for its true nature being distinguished a few minutes later as his jaw lengthened and fur sprouted.

He was changing into his true form. Thinking about it, it made sense; in his larger form the poison would take longer to spread and he might have time to kill the moth. Tactically it was suicide, one's true size embodied their strength; something that was hidden from view in a humanoid form.

Rising from the arena a few moments later was a huge cat. His tail and whole ear flicking around while he sheathed and unsheathed monstrous foot long claws. The moth was down wings shredded a second after and squished beneath a giant paw just after. Kagome could have laughed; sometimes dumb brute strength did do the trick. Walking over to his corner he shrank back and ignoring the offers of help that came from the medics on hand, started to lick at his wounds; spitting the poison to the ground.

Without any word to the Chicken made its way into the arena next while the air sprite had to be shoved out by a nearby guard. The 'match' hardly lasted a minute as the fire chicken caught the air sprite by the neck regardless of it's flitting around and ate it. There was silence for a second before it belched out a stream of fire and the sprite was incinerated before it got far.

Realizing what was next made Kagome tense and look through the late afternoon sun toward the only opposing dragon there. He was young, healthy and if she cared to think about it cute with baby blue hair and the darkest blue eyes. '_Shit_.' Standing with a sweep of her cloak she hesitated to step out for a instant before she saw him walk out seemingly without a care in the world, then she stomped out trying to rein in her temper and it's minute electric crackling. '_Cocky son of a-!_' She raged silently. For having no idea what her abilities were he was infuriatingly confident.

Turning so that he was the one farther from their enclosures the male bowed respectfully forcing Kagome to grudgingly follow down in accordance. Breathing deeply she used this moment to find her calm, having little idea why she had lost it in the first place. Straitening in sync, as neither was going to allow the moth's trick to be used on them, Kagome watched from under the rim of her hood with appraising eyes while he frowned. She could only assume disturbed by the fact that he could not see anything more than a purple strip of skin and the blue dashes on her cheeks between the silk she had wrapped over her mouth that morning and the shadow cast over her eyes.

Kagome had the feeling that they would have stood there looking at each other for much longer had they not heard the low irritated growl of her mother, but they both moved; stepping in ying-yang, each to their right. Kagome didn't like this one bit, all she actually knew about him was his walk was smooth, his swing was wide and water conducts electricity but that was it and not very helpful since just about every dragon had some relation to water be it a stream to ocean to rain.

Gathering a little electricity in her fingers to make them hot she took a trial swing at him. He jumped back smoothly but swung back at her a little wildly. Well that was convenient; even if he was stronger than her he was less trained. Meaning he probably was from a lower family and stronger than her because of age rather then potential but as of yet even his strength had yet to be determined. Changing her view of him to more that of a healer she noted all his apparent previous injuries, he had broken his collar bone at some point and it hadn't been set in time giving him a slant down to his right, his left thumb had a faint scar on it but the area of it indicated a vicious slice that had almost severed the digit.

'_What to do, what to do?_' Blinking Kagome noticed that while she had been thinking he had moved in closer and as he saw she noticed he moved in quickly to try and pass a low left to right blow across her belly. Twisting to block with her forearm she stepped back and dragged her claws across the right side of his face. To bad she wasn't poisonous otherwise that would have been a brilliant move, instead she found out a new thing about him: he was vain. Howling not nearly as much in pain as in fury he hurled himself forward and knocked Kagome to the ground and the air from her lungs as he landed on top of her.

In this instance the best thing to do would have been to go for the softer skin of your opponent's underbelly, even with Kagome the skin there was less strong and yet the baka went for her face. Claws racking down the left side of her face felt uncomfortable rather than painful as the silk was cut and her face was revealed to his eyes alone. Jerking back in shock most probably because she was evidently female Kagome quickly caught him by the back of the neck and drew him in close to do the only thing she could think to do. Kiss him.

Not a real kiss but it was what her mother had proudly said to the child Kagome would be her kiss of death. Gathering the electricity in her mouth as her father had in his most favoured attack she shot it into the water tatsu's slack jawed mouth.

Time seemed to slow as he was blasted backward. Hand immediately at her face adjusting the cloth so that the slack would cover, she stood up and walked over to him numb as she had been after her first kill. His eyes were still wide and his mouth still open with blood trickling from the corner while it pooled behind him. She had shot a concentrated hole right through his head.

It was silent for a while, many wondering what had just happened until a slow, echoing clap resounded seeming to mock everything that heard it. Looking up Kagome's first thought was that it was her mother that is until she saw the tall man clad in a white baboon pelt standing next to Leiko.

"So the second round is over." He said in a low smooth voice that made her shiver in disgust rather than the intended pleasure. Though she couldn't see his face and had no idea who he was she knew that she knew him, from somewhere.

**Glossary:**

Neko – Cat

Youki – Demonic Energy

Baka – Idiot, Stupid, Fool

Tatsu – Japanese Dragon


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Third Round

(A/N: Wow better than sick days are absolutely bored out of your mind recovery days, the ones were you're kind of hallucinating so you can even start working on stories that you lost inspiration on. Hahaha! You can put away your flesh eating fan Fluffy you got your new chapter so there!)

Last time

It was silent for a while, many wondering what had just happened until a slow, echoing clap resounded seeming to mock everything that heard it. Looking up Kagome's first thought was that it was her mother that is until she saw the tall man clad in a white baboon pelt standing next to Leiko.

"So the second round is over." He said in a low smooth voice that made her shiver in disgust rather than the intended pleasure. Though she couldn't see his face and had no idea who he was she knew that she knew him, from somewhere.

Chapter 21

The next pairings would be chosen by Leiko which made Kagome all the more nervous as the covered man leant over her mother's shoulder to whisper in her ear. Biting her finger thoughtfully the lady of the east looked over the five remaining fighters. Straitening as he finished speaking Leiko removed her finger and smirked viciously. "We shall have another battle en mass the last standing shall face me." And with that she stood and walked away. Now Kagome knew what the man had been whispering about. He was bored and wanted to go and with each of them except the twin naga tired from fighting it was likely that they would be killed and then the twins would go about trying to kill each other in a never ending battle, so Leiko wouldn't even need to fight. Jerk!

Her anger was fuelling an adrenaline high as the fire chicken, naga and neko entered the ring. Absolutely trembling with furry she lashed out at the first to come too close, obviously the fire chicken, they truly were legendary for their stupidity. Regardless of its element the lightning ripped through its system and although her attack wasn't lethal the neko quickly took advantage of its weakness killing it quietly. And then there were four, each sat silently watching their opponents before one of the naga sprung into action.

Night had fallen a few hours ago and torches lit and they were all still at it. Really it was incredible, the naga moved as one adjusting to allow the other's attack and regardless or perhaps because of being tired the neko had fallen to only moving as much as was strictly necessary down to an exact art he avoided attacks by a hairs breadth, though right now they were in the middle of exchanging heavy blows.

'Really I don't want to kill any of you.'

'Neither do I kitten.' Kagome switched her attention from thinking, partially watching the naga who were once again at each other, and partially paying attention to blocking the cat to the cat fully.

'You can hear me?'

'Only with physical contact,' They broke apart for a moment only to collide again then freeze.

'your mental defences are strong unlike those two noisy ones.' Kagome knew he meant the naga who still hadn't noticed what was going on around them.

'Then why are you here if you don't want to kill?'

'I could ask the same of you kitten but no, the east needs a strong ruler again with the eastern people's best interests at heart.'

'You think you fill the qualifications?'

'I do, though if another who fits them as well were to take it from me I wouldn't mind.'

'And what about them? Are they here for the throne?'

'You ask questions like a woman. No they don't even wish for the other's death merely to be separated.' His statement about her question threw her a bit but then it occurred to her that his voice in her head was rather sexless itself, perhaps hers was the same to him.

'So if I were to oblige them they would stop?' He was silent even in her head and it bothered her how officially he was in charge of their non-verbal conversation as his eyes blurred and attention went elsewhere. In the background Kinka and Ginka broke apart hissing and shaking their heads as though they had flies flying around their heads.

'They would but you must act quickly they are displeased now that they are aware of my intrusion.' Again they broke apart though this time the neko backed out of the way of fire being launched at him. Kagome had had an idea cooking in the back of her head for some time now on how to get rid of one of them but the waste of killing either of the deadly pair had made her hesitate the idea went one step further to allow both to live and now the only question was whether or not she had the capability to recover the damage she would cause.

It was now or never as the neko was staying back regardless of the main focus being on him. He was watching her from the corner of his eye of her seeming to test her. Gathering a mass of electricity in her hands she rushed Ginka. Kinka was so used to electrical attacks he was practically immune and being an electricity user as well Ginka's system overloaded and his heart stopped the instant her electrified hands struck his back. Falling to the ground with a thunderous crash Kinka stopped his attack and turned to look at his dead twin in disbelief. Kagome wasted no time in severing the corpse and didn't miss the look of fury on the neko's face. The usual counterbalance gone Kinka lost his balance and toppled as well. Shock still overwhelming until she approached the humanoid half of Ginka's body, he finally showed a reaction when her hands started to once again glow but it was too late. He jerked to attention as her hands crackling with a now purple current made contact with the same seared flesh as a moment ago.

It was harder then she expected. Breathing life into the dead was much harder than killing them and doing it after hours of what she now knew to be pointless fighting just made the exhaustion weigh heavy on her chest. She had overpowered his life spark and now she was trying to rekindle it, it was like trying to light the fire after you just dumped water on it to put it out. Getting impatient Kagome gave him a shove and then it started. Swelling up healthy and strong he was alive.

And a good thing too as Kinka's angry, and therefore badly directed attack came hurtling toward Kagome and her still comatose patient. Only one thought ran through her head as she moved directly into the path of the fire ball, allowing herself to be tagged for the first time since entering this battle. 'Oh no you don't I just got him back!' As it struck her back she hissed loudly but it was when her cloak caught fire that it occurred to her that it may have been a bad idea. Sweeping the blazing garment off her shoulders and into the dirt to smother the flame Kagome was met with a silent stadium full of piercing gazes. Removing the cloth from her face she took on the softly threatening look her mother was so good at giving and leapt to the balcony. Resting herself in her mother's chair she ignored the growing ominous aura of the remaining crowd. The guards of the balcony suddenly on guard kept a wary distance until their captain arrived from farther back.

"Female! How dare you-"

"Summon Lady Leiko." Kagome's voice rang clearly through the night air and even though she was stupidly tired she had fun watching faces colour at her supposed impertinence. Smiling tolerantly she lolled her head to actually look at the hawk.

"If she insists on giving you cheek tell her she's a hundred years too early to defeat the daughter of Ryuukotsusei."

**Glossary:**

Fluffy- my highly abusive friend and fan who you can thank for the update

Neko- cat

Naga- mythical creatures that are half human half snake


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Return to the West  
*(A/N: Fluffy HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I'm updating. I'm updating damn you! )*

~*~*~*Last time*~*~*~

"Female! How dare you-"

"Summon Lady Leiko." Kagome's voice rang clearly through the night air and even though she was stupidly tired she had fun watching faces colour at her supposed impertinence. Smiling tolerantly she lolled her head to actually look at the hawk.

"If she insists on giving you cheek tell her she's a hundred years too early to defeat the daughter of Ryuukotsusei."

~*~*~*Chapter 22*~*~*~

It was like watching the tumblers fall into place as anger turned to shock then ever so slowly to understanding then into horror and action to obey her commands. Turning to the second in command of the private group she saw to the next things that needed attending.

"Confirm that Leiko's pet has left the palace grounds and then go see the old woman Kaede, she has a lovely little spell that invokes silence on certain delicate matters such as eastern heirs rising from the dead, no matter how strong the demon it will work for at least a few days and a few days is all I need." Dismissing the troop to their tasks leaving herself seemingly open Kagome let her head loll, completely aware of the stadium that was still sitting in silence.

"What of the meaning of this!" Leiko had arrived surprisingly quickly and when Kagome managed to pry her eyes open she saw why. Leiko was wrapped in only a single poorly tied white silk sleeping yukata moon pale face red with fury.

"They need attending to," Kagome nodded toward the still sluggishly bleeding naga. "you are fully trained where I am not. See to them." Leiko hissed. Her hair rising to whip around her in an invisible wind as her youki seeped out.

"How dare you!" Kagome was listening but it didn't look like it as she once again closed her eyes and snuggled into the chair. "Not how dare I mother. Fear not we both wish for revenge from my brother and father's death; I will simply be in charge from now on. Heal them, I'm too tired." Leiko retracted her spilt youki and stepped back to watch her exhausted child. Kagome could feel her eyes searching over her relaxed form before deciding something and jumping down to do as she was bade.

"You're lucky." Leiko called to Kagome from her position crouched over Ginka. "It is not only a curse that stops the naga from being separated while both still live but that they often share several organs which are the victor's reward. You're lucky because they only shared a liver." Looking down had the flushed face of her patient. "And those grow back." When had Leiko returned to Kagome's side it didn't look as though she had done anything but both brothers were moving about slowly, inspecting their new situations.

"You will explain to me what you plan to do daughter." A few moments past and as Kagome didn't answer Leiko almost thought she had fallen asleep.

"I will do no such thing. You will know only what I wish for you to know, because although the east is now mine, I do not wish for any of the other cardinal lords to know such at this time." Leiko looked offended then eased into a smile. Her daughter knew what needed to be done and how to do it. She would quietly and efficiently do whatever she needed to see the fall of the west.

"As you wish darling, my rooms are open to you and they are heavily shielded. I'll give direction and make sure that the whispers end here."

"I've already seen to it, though when your little pigeon hawk returns you can give instruction as to the administration. Tonight I'm afraid I will need my father's den."

Once again Lady Kikyo was shrieking, it's not like Sesshomaru hadn't noticed it before but it was in the last few days since her other handmaid had gone missing that the shirking had grown in volume and consistency. Some of the human servants where beginning to joke/complain that she was starting to hit pitches only dogs could hear. Lucky him. Where had that little wench gone in order to cause him so much pain? He'd overheard the remaining girl telling one of the Kitsune guards that she had gone to take care of her sick mother, but he highly doubted that no one in their right mind would leave for a sick mortal mother in order to return to the punishment that Kikyo and her shrieking would inflict. Rin seemed to be out of sorts as well always glancing out the eastern facing windows to search the tree line. Where was that bloody woman!

Kagome didn't quite remember how she got to the huge oak doors in the belly of the palace or prying them open but now in the morning she remembered the quiet dry dark that engulfed her when the doors had closed behind her and the feel of the silky smooth stone as she slipped off her clothes, slid onto her belly and released her human form. But perhaps she remembered because she was still enjoying the feel of the stone as she flexed and wiggled into wakefulness. It was close to 60 years since she had last released her human form and that had been in a cramped wild cave that she'd had to attempt to ward while she reset her interrupted chakra flow, talk about uncomfortable.

What sounded like a tentative knock but must have had the knocker's arm swinging penetrated the thick wood. Letting out a gentle sigh that could have wiped out a small village Kagome shifted back into her human form and wrenched open the door still stark naked. The guard did a good job of feigning indifference in fact; only his crimson cheeks gave him away as he clipped out his message.

"The convoy to the west is ready for departure. Lady Leiko calls for your presence so that it may leave as scheduled." Kagome smiled, still amused at the soldier's antics.

"Tell her I'll be along shortly so she can just get herself settled on the palanquin."

"But… my lady. The palanquin is for the lady of the east!" "I know that, you know that, and so does everyone else so lets keep things as they are." Giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder Kagome closed the door on him and went to get dressed.


End file.
